


Albion Pact

by Mobeen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, in half a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen
Summary: Merlin is forced to create a soul bond with Arthur in a dystopian society. Merlin who is already bonded to Gwaine tries to get out of this setting where he would be bonded to the Prince of Wales while being bonded to a commoner. The King and the magical council of Albion undermine his tries. Chaos follows.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Merlin’s POV_ February 2000s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921453) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 

> Author’s Note:  
The story is inspired by two other fanfiction.  
Counter Point by PlaneJane [https://archiveofourown.org/works/921453/chapters/1789640]  
The Pact by Cori lannam [https://archiveofourown.org/works/617025]  
I have borrowed from both fanfictions extensively.  
The characters do not belong to me.

Merlin’s POV_ February 2000s  
I was checking the mail. Amidst all the coupons and adverts, there were three mails of the essence. Two were credit card receipts and last was an official-looking letter which was an invite to attend the next compatibility matching session. His was the third one they had sent in a year. I ignored it as I was very happy with Gwaine, my current boyfriend and did not need the feel to go out and bag a prince. My prince was with me.  
I switched out the TV and saw how every Chanel was reporting the same hilariously inaccurate facts. The Prince of Wales has turned twenty-five and he must get married to his compatible soul partner or lose his life. How daft can they be? They were all shouting about the Albion’s pact. The mundane crowd was all about the unfairness of the pact as none of the mundane partners of the Prince Charming would be allowed to marry and carry his first three children. On the other hand, the magical crowd was using this opportunity to demonstrate their magic. It was like the entire country has turned into peacocks.  
I left for work. After I graduated from Oxford, I started a small orphanage and now in five years, I manage two orphanages and also have received a full-time master's degree in social marketing. My orphanages are geared towards those with magical inclination. I have handpicked the entire staff and we work to ensure that the children in my orphanages understand the importance of their magic and how to channel it into positive energy and make lives better. With three hundred orphans and funding of a few million pounds in less than five years, my orphanages can be termed as successful.  
The work was as usual. Employees hurrying around trying to convince donors, trying to improve the magical awakening and measurement system, trying to coordinate the movement of magical orphans, and finally trying to find a place for another orphanage. The more they were working, the more they ensured I work. Thus, I did not have any free time until seven.  
When I returned home, Gwaine was sitting on the sofa and staring at a piece of paper.  
“Hi. What’s that? Did you go to the hospital today?”  
“Yes. I did. This is the result.”  
“Hey, baby. Is something wrong? We can manage whatever it is. We will get through it and you will fight it. You will survive it and we will be stronger because of the pain that will bind us.”  
Gwaine stuttered, “Er, there will be a pain. There will be sleepless nights.”  
I calmly said, “Don’t worry. We are in everything together. I will not leave you.”  
“You might. We never discussed this. It was not even an option before conscious thought.”  
“Do you have AIDS? Did you cheat on me because last I know we both were clean?”  
“No. Not aids and we are still clean. I did not cheat.”  
Then I gave up. I moved forward and plucked the letter out of his hand. I read the headline which said pregnancy test and then the result was positive. Gwaine was pregnant. We were pregnant. We were having a baby.  
My legs gave out and I fell down on the sofa. Oops. We were having a baby. Oh. Yes. Was that not the end result. We now don’t even need to have a surrogate baby. We will have a baby of our own.  
I jumped up and pulled Gwaine up and hugged him, “This is the best news ever. We are having a baby. Cool. Now we need to plan. We are going to be parents and it will be both of us. No surrogacy and adoption. How perfect is that?”  
“You are okay with this?”  
“Yeah. We never talked about this but I always wanted kids.”  
“Okay then. So, er, I might be a house husband for some time. I can’t go to my construction site with a baby. My firm has a strict policy. If a female is pregnant, she has to leave. Anything can hurt the baby. Too many lawsuits are possible and I think my boss Balinor is a softie. So, as soon as I start showing, I will be out of work.”  
“Don’t care. We will manage. If you want to work, you can volunteer at the orphanage. My salary and our savings will see us through the worst of it.”  
\-----------  
Since that day Gwaine went crazy and took me along. No. I was not the only one. Gwen and Lancelot, as well as Percival and Elena, were all looped in. Police inspector Lancelot, Barrister Percival, the youngest CFO of Vagouz, the top clothing brand in the world, Elena, and a housewife, Gwen, were all seen shopping for baby clothes and other necessities. I had to stop them or they would buy things which the baby would need in five years.  
The next thing was marriage. Gwaine and I both wanted to marry before the baby was born. So, Percival and Gwen were in charge. Percival would appoint the time with a judge while Gwen would manage everything else. The Stag party fell on Lancelot as he held the position of best friend for both of us for the last six years when my then best friend threw me away like old coins.  
We wanted to be married a bit before Gwaine started showing so that he could enjoy the marriage picture later on as well so we decided to tie the knot in a fortnight.  
\--------------  
Three days before my marriage, three police officers came to my door and knocked. I opened the door and they came in. They showed me a subpoena and told me that I had to go with them in fifteen minutes. If I dither, they will take me by force.  
I took the subpoena and left to get ready. I also sent the picture to Percival, Lancelot, and Gwaine, just in case.  
I came down in fifteen minutes. I was dressed in semi-formal clothes and followed the police officers to their car. Fifteen minutes later they stopped in front of an office building and then led me inside and told me to sit in one waiting room.  
There were seven other people who were also waiting and more people were being bought by the second. An hour later, a group of thirty-something people had been dragged in of which two were practically carried in.  
I guess once all the summoned have collected, a lady entered the room. She was wearing a white overall and she looked in her late forties.  
“I am Morgause Essetir. I am the head of the magical compatibility testing center. We are assigned the task of finding the future Queen for our country. Over the next two days, we will test your magical strength, your mental aptitude, and your heir bearing ability.”  
The first day was easy things that were designed to measure the magical strength and mental aptitude.  
The next day started with expectations that should have told me what was going to happen. We were sitting in the waiting room when Morgause entered and shouted, “Why are you not in your lady's form. We are here to select a Queen. You will turn into a female now.”  
Some of us refused but then she started coaxing and even started using taser so we switched. Switching the gender is not that difficult especially for all the descendants of the great Madam Le Fay, Madam Catrina and Madam Sophia who were metamorphmagus, fey and sidhe respectively. As most of the magical people in the UK can trace their roots from these three females, they can turn into the other gender at will. It just did not mean that I would like to be in my female body when I prefer my manliness more.  
Once we turned, the day started going down. First, there were a few blood and strength test but then the men opened up and started touching the private parts. What use is weighing the breast in two hands?  
The ultimate test that broke my resolve for getting through this day was when they asked us to lie on the bed, remove our undies and open our legs for vaginal testing.  
“No,” I calmly said and turned back into a man. Immediately the others stood behind me. This time even the girls turned into boys.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said no. I will not go through this humiliation.”  
“But it is a standard test,” Morgause said in a sickly-sweet voice.  
“Who decides the standard?”  
“The practitioners and doctors in this compound.”  
“Okay. You have two options. First, you can try to force me and I will use my magic. I am powerful enough that I will overpower all of you and we all will leave. The second option is that you bring all the magical practitioners in this compound and they agree to this humiliation thus bounding their soul and magic to this humiliating contract.”  
“There is no contract. This is the king’s law.”  
“Where is it written. Please show me the decree.”  
Two hours later, Morgause collected all the magical practitioners and I asked them, “Do you believe that this practice conducted over here is fair, non-humiliating and standard medical practice.”  
Three of them did not nod but when Morgause whispered something in their ears they too nodded.  
I turned into a girl. These magical people were nothing but putties in the hand of the king. What is the use of power if you cannot take a stand?  
The part worse than the humiliation of opening the legs in such a way was the comments by the mundane doctors.  
“Sexy, if you are not chosen by the prince, come to me. I will pop this cherry.”  
Then he entered a finger in my vagina and started playing. I was controlling myself otherwise I would have killed him.  
That night, I returned home exhausted. Gwaine was beyond himself in worry.  
\---------------  
We only had a day before marriage and then we tied the knot. It was a beautiful day. Lancelot was my best man and Percival was Gwaine’s best man. It was a marriage between two equals who made their vows and committed to upholding those vows. It was done. We had married and now we were bound for life. Now we just had to wait another six months for our beautiful child and then our family would be complete.  
With this marriage the slight pain in my chest reduced. It was a years-old pain. A soul bond that was left incomplete. I had only fallen for two men in my life. The first was a bit too compatible magically but we were incompatible in everything else. A kiss initiated that soul bond and mutual masturbation would have bound us. The other one was with Gwaine. We were slightly less magically compatible and the magical bonding started when we were in zenith of passion it started and finish with our completion. Thus, my soul has two bonds. A completed one with Gwaine which strengthens with each first and each fulfillment of our life’s goals. A bond that is strengthened with marriage and will further strengthen with a child. The other is an incomplete one and will remain so, thus always hurting.  
We left on a two-week honeymoon which overlapped with the start of Gwaine’s paternity leave. We spent two weeks in India and Pakistan. Both the countries were low on magical content but their non-magical history was rich and welcoming. It was a picture-perfect honeymoon and we extended it for three days.  
The last three working days of the week were hectic. There was so much work piled up that I and Gwaine spent it entirely in the office going back at nine pm. Only on Friday, we left early and that too because we were excited about meeting our friends.  
We loved the entire holiday and were desperate to share the experience with our friends. On Friday, we all gathered at my place and Gwaine and I was sharing picture and anecdotes with the rest of the group when there was a knock on the door.  
“We are looking for Mr. Emrys.”  
I moved forward, “That would be me.”  
“You have to come with us. Now.”  
Lancelot and Percival took over, “What is happening? Where exactly are you taking him and why?”  
“We are not allowed to say it. We just have to collect him and deposit him at the given coordinates.”  
Lancelot shouted, “Merlin why don’t you pack a light bag while Percival and I manage this and ensure they are official members of some taskforce in the UK.”  
Gwaine and I left and he helped me pack. He added a shirt of his which I enjoy wearing at night and some other knick-knacks which would make it easier on me.”  
Once we came down, Lance confirmed, “They are legit. I checked. Don’t worry, Percival and I are on it.”  
I turned to Gwen, “Take Gwaine with you and ensure he is looked after. Don’t leave him alone. I will be back before you know it. Gwaine, take care of our baby.”  
Then I left with the officers. There were five others who asked me to sit in a limousine. Once the car took momentum and some distance had passed, one of the officers asked me for my phone. I handed it over. He opened the screen and chucked it out. Another took my bag and did the same. What the hell were they doing?  
I was not going to waste my breath on these low life mongrels but wait until I am at my destination to let my displeasure know.  
After two hours we were standing in front of the Birmingham palace.  
Before the officers left one of them whispered in my ear, “You will make a beautiful queen. I would prefer the female version of you any day.”  
I seethed in anger but one should not get angry at the lowly servants. It does not solve anything. I was taken to a comparatively huge bedroom and the assistant who was helping me said, “This is going to be your bedroom till your honeymoon.”  
I laughed but said nothing.  
“There are some clothes in the cupboard. Do you need anything else for the night? I will come to collect you in the morning.”  
I told him to leave and then tried to access the operator but there was no connection on the phone on the table. I gave up after a few minutes and fell into a troubled sleep.  
The next morning, I woke up when someone was insistently knocking on the door.  
“Sir, get up. We have to start the planned day.”  
Five minutes later he entered with a cup of coffee and said, “You have an appointment with the royal tailor who will pick up a few clothes that can see you through the next few weeks of courtly manner. You would be expected to attend all these sessions as a female.”  
I stopped paying attention. They will not get me as a female willingly. Let’s see them try. I was worried about Gwaine and getting a message to him that I was okay and well attended too.  
\-----------------------------


	2. Arthur’s POV- March 2000

Arthur’s POV- March 2000  
I was called by my father in his office; since, I turned twenty-five this has become a regular event. Every week and all for what? To encourage me to take my pic of the UK’s most compatible witch or wizard.  
That is not to say, I did not. I did. I go out on daily basis with witches, wizards and wizards transformed as witches. Once I finished university he allowed me to have some mundane relationships but every night for the last two year my father has been throwing first witches, then wizards and finally wizards turned into witches. He expects me to find a soul that is compatible to me.  
How can anyone be compatible as when I am about to kiss them my heart starts aching. If I touch them in inappropriate place, heart flutters. The worse happen when I finally decided to enter a witch and was about to when I got a cardiac arrest. Since then my test is a kiss but the entire magical population of Albion is incompatible. When I kiss them, it hurts? Only with a mundane can I have a physical relation but then by the Albion pact, I am limp.  
So, I am a twenty-five years old virgin prince who has not found anyone compatible. If that was not bad enough, I had started fainting since I turned twenty-five. The curse of the Albion pact was finally catching up. If I don’t get married in the next nine months, I am toast.  
I entered the office, “Father, you asked for me.”  
“Yes. Arthur come in. Morgause is here and she is really excited. She said that she got a match with a compatibility so high that there is no way you will miss it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Unfortunately, he is one a two weeks trip and will be back in a week. I want you to relax this week and plan for when you meet this young lady.”  
“If you are certain. I can plan and book dates for some special places.”  
“Yes, yes. I am sure.”  
Something else had gained his attention and I slipped out of the room. This was perfect. One whole week in which I get to be myself. No one to impress or kiss. I could finally be myself for one week.  
\--------------  
The week passed surprisingly fast and then I was waiting at the restaurant. She did not came, for the first time in my life, I was stood up. It was actually a nice feeling. I was ditched by some lady. The next day was the same. No one turned up.  
The third day, father called me and inquired, “How was the meeting?”  
“I don’t know. She did not turn up. I have been stood up twice.”  
He immediately dialled Morgause who came into the office fifteen minutes later beaming with excitement, “How did it go?”  
“How did what go? Your lady did not turn up?”  
“She did not? My secretary sent her mail about a week earlier confirming the date, time and venue. I will immediately conform with her.”  
She picked up her phone and called and barked into the phone. The secretary was about to cry and insisted that she had sent the mail and the mail was received. Then she said that she will send another mail and will go herself to jump start the girl into action.  
This time I had ticked to an Opera and I sat through it alone. The most embarrassing experience of my life. I was ditched in a highly public place. Obviously, it became next day highlight and my picture next to an empty seat was plastered on all the newspapers. On Thursday, the secretary said that she went to the girl’s house and the girl was not there so she gave the urgent message to the neighbour. So, even if she did not get the message on Wednesday, she will be there on Thursday.  
After three days of being stood up, I was not looking forward to being in magazines again. So, I called one of my friends and asked her attend the ball as an extra. Turned out she was the only one who attended the ball with me.  
Next morning, father called me in his office, “S, how was the girl and connection. She is beautiful.”  
“And mundane. I was stood up for four consecutive days by Morgause perfectly compatible lady. I had a wonderfully embarrassing but relaxing week.”  
Father called Morgause again and shouted, “Send some men to pick this lady up. Bring her to the palace. Throw away anything she tries to bring. Then fix her in style. Once she is used to the palace life for a week or two, then introduce her to Arthur. Let’s see how she can refuse the luxuries of the courtly life once she is accustomed to them.”  
I laughed. Yeah. Let’s see how she can stand me up now. The pleasure of being born in wealth.  
\---------------  
A week and half later, father called me back into his office.  
“Tonight, she will be waiting for you. Get the address from your secretary. I want this show on the road. Take a flower or something to impress her.”  
I was going to attend a rock concert with a lady. This would be interesting.  
Can things ever be simpler in my life. I waited for a lady for half an hour with a rose bud in my hand. I did not even dare follow Merlin who was attending the same rock concert. This was definitely Merlin’s taste. However, how can my staff lose a female who they were bringing from the castle and how am I still stood up. This is impossible.  
Not wanting to lose the opportunity, I attended the rock concert in the anonymity. Not true anonymity and the next morning the papers were plastered with the news, “Who is she?” and my picture with rose but no girl.  
This time I made my way to father’s office before he called me. Morgause had similar plans. Father was reading the news and seething.  
“Morgause, the two of them left from the same place and went to the same place. The security coordinated it all to the last minute. So, how did this lady escape Athur?”  
“Er, she is not exactly a lady.”  
“What do you mean she is not exactly a lady?”  
“He is a man who refuses to turn. We tried to impress on him that as a queen it is better he gives the world a single gender but he refuses to turn. He is very healthy and can turn when needed but at the moment he is being obtuse. Not that he is obtuse. On the other hand, he is very intelligent. He is being difficult but he is like a woman.”  
Father shouted, “Morgause, I want his complete file on my desk in five minutes.”  
Once he got the file, father opened it and laughed, “Really Morgause. You were wasting our time for him. If he was compatible with Arthur, they would have bonded years ago.”  
I snatched the file from father and opened to the first page where there was a picture of Merlin. Oh drat.  
I laughed. “Can I go and see him? Where is he,” I asked excitedly.  
“My secretary will lead you. A new secretary. Her name is Sophia.”  
In a few minutes Sophia was leaving through the castle and giving a continuous commentary, “He is the most obtuse man I have seen. He does not do anything we want him to. Even beating does not have effect on him. The officers tried to beat him for three days and then gave up.”  
“They beat him?”  
“Yes. Third degree torture to break his will and nothing. He did not even shout for a single second. Morgause and Gaius had to magically fix him up as he was in danger of dying. SO, don’t fret. No one intends to beat him anymore.”  
“What does he like to do?”  
“He does not leave his room or roam in the corridors. He sits in a deep meditative stance throughout the day. He is not normal. Not fit for a queen at all.”  
I nodded. This was not at all like Merlin. He was way to active to even spend a few hours in meditation.  
I noticed Father and Morgause were following us at a more sedate pace and were busy in an argument.  
Sophia pointed to a room and said this is his room. We can go in. He does not answer the door in the proper way. I was about to open the door when father said, “Arthur wait.”  
“Wait for?”  
“Gaius. He will be here in a few minutes. We want to ensure your heart remains stable.”  
I nodded. A few minutes later Gaius came and then asked me to wrap a device around my right arm and Morgause wrapped a device on my left arm.  
Then father said, “I want you to kiss him. I want you to find out if kissing him hurts. If it does not, you may want to explore futher. We will stand outside.”  
I entered the room and saw that Merlin was indeed meditating.  
“Merlin.” I called. On my fifth call he opened his eye and sneered, “It is because of you I am in this mess. They kidnap me from my home and want me to marry you. Impossible. I will not…”  
I had only one way of stopping this monologue and I used it. I kissed him. I remember this kiss. The kiss that pulls my heart and soul. Now there was no pain and I deepened the kiss when Merlin moved. This was the best kiss ever and slowly even Merlin started reciprocating. We were kissing for five minutes when I raised his shirt and started moving my hands all over his body.  
I was getting excited and so was Merlin. I also felt the ever-present chest ache reseeding and was turning into something positive and light when Merlin pushed me with all his might. Then he slapped me.  
The next thing I know, I was standing outside the door. Face flushed, a hard-on the size of foot ball bat and the marks of five fingers on my face.  
Father looked at me and said, “Morgause you were right. They are compatible. What do your device says Gaius.”  
Gaius and Morgause both took their devices respectively. Gaius hummed, “His heart rate was erratic but the one we have during foreplay and not like he do with other kisses. Also, it continued in same pattern for five minutes and then jumped a bit indicating a new excitement. Then the patterns are consistent with confusion. Physically, this boy matches the prince.”  
Mogause said, “See here. They were bonding during the kiss and if they had even shared a mutual masturbation, they would have bonded completely. They are so compatible that they didn’t even need sex to bond. Very rare.”  
Then father asked all four of us to come back to his office.  
Once we had settled down, he asked, “Summarize what has been done to persuade him?”  
Mogause said, “On the first day he was taken to the royal tailor. The tailor begged him to turn into a female but he did not. We told him he will not receive food or water if he did not turn. He stayed in the room for four days and did not protest. I and Nimeuh had to magically provide food and water as he was close to collapsing. He did not give up.”  
“Once he was healthy again, we sent some guards to beat him into submission. They had beaten him for two continuous days without stop but he did not relent. He was again at the brink of death, so we pooled our magic to save him.”  
After a few seconds she continued, “Nimueh believes it is best we let him be but I disagree. I will make a proper Queen out of him.”  
Father also pondered and said, “Morgause, I want you and Nimueh to leave Merlin to Morgana and Arthur. Give him a room in the royal suite closer to the siblings. He is their friend and they will make him see the reason. While they are doing it emotionally, I want you and Nimueh to forcefully turn her into a female. Any drug, potion, magic or ritual that will induce the turn. Gaius will be your doctor on need to ensure this guy does not die. Dead he is of no use and alive even as a male he is very important.”  
“Arthur forget he is a potential soul bond. Befriend him again and see how it goes. He will need something to trust you after his treatment over here. I suggest, you find what he wants and then go from there. Even if he turns into women for one night and carry your child as a female, it will be sufficient. All the terms would be fulfilled and then we will see how to deal with him. A child may be the exact incentive he needs to turn into a proper queen.”  
I did not like the plan but I would never voice my opinion in front of father.  
\-------------  
Next day, Merlin was shifted to the room next to me. I knew I would anger Merlin so I went to Morgana.  
“Morgana, you need to help me convince Merlin that he is the only one for me. I can’t.”  
“Is he the only one?”  
“Yes. Since we were kids of seven. You know Hunith came here as a cook and I befriended her soon. He was smart enough to win the King’s scholarship and then get funding from Oxford. From seven to that fateful night when we were twenty, he was the only one I needed for anything.”  
“What happened on that night that broke your relationship?”  
“I was very drunk and was tired to be a twenty years old virgin. I had kissed a few other people but before I could continue, I would get limp or Merlin would cross by and I would lose interest in my partner.”  
“So?”  
“That night I was drunk and I kissed Merlin. It was intoxicating and we were both hard. We both lost ourselves into it and then he pushed me after a few minutes. He was looking worried and said, I am sorry Arthur. I did not intend to but we started soul bonding.”  
“I was angry at being interpreted. I was also angry that the deeply glowing feeling in my chest had been interrupted. The perfect kiss. My body was needy but I was the prince and I needed to pay him for his insolence of rejecting me. I shouted, I am not ready and not at all with a low birth like you. We can never be together. You are a servant who is enjoying the dream because of his wealthy masters. He ran out of the room and we have not spoken since. He moved out of my apartment and the castle next day. He had not been in the castle since then until he was forced to come here. “  
“Yes. You and your tongue. I am sure a simple apology would not work. What did Merlin used to like?”  
“Reading. He loved reading.”  
“Then you can get him access to the restricted section which even while living in the castle he never had chance to visit. Get him, say six books pass per day. This way he will open up to you. Then you can try being a friend first.”  
I nodded and ran out to get the approval of access and book pass from father. Father was very accommodating and he increased the access to ten books per day with one-month outstanding time. With the approval, it took three hours to get the library card printed.  
It is at lunch, I tried again. Once again Merlin was meditating. He sneered at me but I said, “I have a present for you. It is to say sorry. Nothing else. I will remain at my best behaviour.”  
He laughed, “There is no amount of money, gold or jewellery that can buy me.”  
I grinned, “That is why I don’t have anything flashy. I just have a plan boring old library cared with some special features.”  
His interest peaked. Books still interest him.  
I gave him my hand, “Come on.”  
I dragged him out towards the library when my luck ran out and I lost consciousness.  
When I woke up, I was in the bed and Merlin was sitting at my bedside. He had called Gaius who had spent the hour looking at my stats and once again trying to find a way to break the curse.  
Merlin was sitting silently and looking at me with concern which gave me hope. Gaius declared I was out of danger an hour after I regained consciousness and left. Merlin starred at me for a while. I could see that he desperately wanted an answer but must have been feeling uncertain about his place to ask it.  
I encouraged it, “You can ask what you want. I know that look?”  
He nodded and then said, “What happened? Why did you faint? This is not the first time?”  
“I fainted. My heart is not working properly and thus I have got syncope now. It was not the first time and the frequency has increased since I become twenty-five. It will get worse in the next few months before my hearts gives out on my twenty sixth birthday. The doctors can only explain it to the curse of the Albion pact.”  
Merlin nodded and sat there thoughtfully and then got up and went to stand by the window. He did not say anything else but just stood there. Gaius had given me sleep medicine which set in and I went back to sleep.  
When I woke up Merlin was not there and when I went to search for him, I could not find him. This was the first time Merlin had consciously left his room so I did not want to make it bigger than it was. Three hours later, just before dinner, Merlin was back and he was in one of his contemplative moods. He did not say anything to me but he gave me a small smile.  
We had dinner together in silence. I did not want to jinx my luck and break the first peaceful moment we had shared in seven years.  
Once dinner finished, I said, “Merlin, I wanted to show you something. Come with me.”  
Then I dragged him into the private part of the library which Merlin never had access to before. I turned to him and said, “I am sorry for what the King’s staff did with you. I did not know that they were going to get so violent. I am sorry. As a gesture of peace, will you accept this life time access card to this section of library. You can come here any time, take ten books with you and they will be due in a month.”  
I said as I shakily offered him the card. He quickly took it, he had a huge grin on his face and then instantaneously hugged me. It was really short as he came to his senses and jumped back.  
“Sorry about that. Thank you. Thank you.”  
He said and was holding the card like it was worth more than all the gold in the world. I have given many partners gifts, jewellery, gold and investment certificates etc. No one had looked at the gift as if it was the best thing since Santa and none of the gift were so cheap. This cost me nothing but meant a lot to Merlin.  
Then he took my hand like he used to in the olden days and dragged me around the library. He did not pay me any attention but he helps my hand like a life line. He dragged me around while he excitedly explored the section. Sometime he would stop and stare. Then he would reverently touch the spine of a book and then he would drag me to the next section and so on. I enjoyed every minute of it. My heart was dancing just because I had his hand in mine. My soul was joyful because it was enjoying the company of its mate.  
Merlin realized that he was holding my hand after two hours of the merry chase and then blushed and let it go.  
“Sorry.”  
“No. I enjoyed every minute of it. I appreciate that you liked my gift.”  
“I did. Thank you. It was the best. Er.. Earlier I was not sure if I can spend time in the library. I came here and then lost track of time and then was worried as I spent a few hours in the library. Arthur, can you tell me what I can and cannot do while I am a prisoner over here. Also tell Morgause that taking back the card and library rights would not break me.”  
He ended the desperate question with voice laced with steel and determination. I was not sure what to say. Merlin considered himself a prisoner. What worth would my promise have? What guarantee would my promise hold, would it even be held? I must ask my father.  
“Merlin, I will confirm it with my father in the morning.”  
He gave me a small smile and said, “Thank you. I will see you tomorrow.”  
And just like that he left. He did not look back.  
I did not get a chance to meet father the next day and did not even see Merlin. When his secretary confirmed he was in his office, I barged in, “Father, I must talk to you?”  
“Arthur! I was expecting you. How did your gift go?”  
“I worked wonders but the threat of it being taken away dampened the mood very quickly. So, I need some guarantees. I want these from you and then to ensure Nimeuh and Morgause know what we have agreed. If I am going to earn his trust, it cannot be broken by me and by extension you and your staff. So, can we get Nimeuh and Morgause here and have some working rules. Only then can this be successful.”  
Father nodded, “Okay.”  
It took half an hour for both the ladies to join us. We had some state matters to discuss and other formalities to finalize.  
Father spoke, “Arthur has asked us here so that we can have some boundaries which would ensure that Arthur’s and Merlin’s future relationship as well as Arthur’s current efforts are not hurt.”  
Nimeuh nodded but said, “I agree but we must put an end date to chivalry and hope the bond and pregnancy could work where other things did not. The prince’s life in on stake.”  
Uther nodded, “I agree. Nimeuh, you are in charge. We will have a marriage in six months. Start the preparations. Morgause you have five months. Be prepared to forcefully induce the change even if it is for one night where Arthur can fulfil a part of the pact. When he is pregnant, he will be forced to hold his female shape. His magic will work for us then. That will give you exactly five months to get your girl in the way you want, Arthur. Win her heart but if you fail, we will move into operation, ‘Fimorah’. The marriage will happen in six months either on his terms or our terms.”  
I nodded not liking it a bit, “And I have free reign until then?”  
“In some limits. He is not to be allowed to go back to his home. He is not allowed to go back to his work. He would need neither once he marries you and we don’t want people to take advantage of this scenario. It is preferable he does not have any contact with the people from his past life until the vows are said. He will become lonely and seek your company out. Apart from that, you and he must always be accompanied by enough guards that he does not have a way to run away and if possible, keep out of the media’s eye until he is ready to say yes. We don’t want a negative interview being aired. Keep his identity hidden until he is pregnant.”  
“When in the public, he can be your male friend. That is what he wants anyway. So, win-win.”  
Nimeuh asked, “Will invites be sent to his family and friends for the marriage?”  
Father nodded, “Certainly. Keep space for maximum hundred people whom he can invite. The invite will be sent out when he is ready to make the list or when he is pregnant and has no other option than to marry Arthur. We are not trying to hijack his life or use force. Finally send a message to his mother that he is a state guest until further so she and her friends don’t create too much noise.”  
“I can promise him anything within those limits. I can take him out as long as he is not introduced as a future potential queen or he is not going to his old life. I can also give him gifts and promise things within the boundaries set. No one will have the power to take back the gift or right that I have given.”  
Father agreed and was about to get back to his work when I asked, “What is he supposed to do while he is here and when I am busy with my own tasks?”  
Father looked at me strangely and said, “You decide what he should do. He is your responsibility now.”  
In a very limited way, I controlled Merlin’s life now. What do I expect him to do? He cannot go back to his old life; no one will allow him that freedom. So, the freedom I can afford him is to do what he likes. Once we are married, we can make the long run decisions.  
I met Merlin who was still in his room and was meditating.  
“Hi. I talked to my father. You can do whatever you want and anything I give you will not be taken away.”  
He beamed at me and said, “That will reduce the stress and pressure of this prison. Thank you,” and then continued in a wretched tone, “But do not for a second think that it changes anything between us. It will not.”  
I did not let my hope plummet. We have made more progress than ever in last twenty-four hour.  
“I am expected to spend my evenings with you. We can even go out. If you want, we can go out as just friends.”  
“That will be okay. We know we enjoy each other’s company. We were best friends for more than a decade. Just don’t expect more than that. It will hurt you and it will not be allowed.”  
I took what was given and then said, “We can plan the evenings. Each of us take the charge on alternative days. Just as friends and I will not push for anything you are not ready to give.”  
“Arthur, what I am ready to give and what you want are very different things. It will never be simple between us.”  
I did not push but continued the discussion forward, “What will you do today?”  
“I have a project in mind. I will spend my time in the library. I should make good use of this time. Also, I would like to buy a few clothes. If I am to stay here and spend the tax payers money to buy my clothes, I want to select some which reflect me. I want to go buy the clothes myself and I want you to come with me.”  
I immediately agreed, “I can keep tomorrow free. Any specific place?”  
“No. I would use the internet in the library to see where the nobility spends their money and then I will decide. Also, would it possible for me to have a laptop and printer to keep my notes orderly. If not, can you get me a box of A4 printer papers weekly. I write a lot when I read.”  
I nodded, “I will see what I can do. There might me some restrictions like email, blogs and social websites but all else should be okay.”  
“That will be perfect,” he said with fake excitement, “I will see you tonight for dinner.”  
\---------------  
I ran back to Morgana’s room and told her about everything.  
“Arthur, he is responding positively to you. He has come further than what Morgause has achieved with the most violent approach. At least we know Merlin would never bow to adversity. I read his whole file. There are many things which standout. I have marked them.”  
Then she sifted through the folders on her table and picked one up. She handed me the file, “This is the search Morgause did. We know everything until you broke up in university so I started primarily from there. He has been keeping a low profile. He does not have a facebook, snapchat or any social media accounts but he is on LinkedIn.”  
Then she turned to his career information, “Did you know he works for himself. He runs an Orphanage. He started the first one with funds from a friend and boyfriend. I will come to the boyfriend later as he is a character himself and we know him. So, he started the orphanage and is now the head of the biggest magical orphanage. If you kidnaped him, his orphanage is hurting. He was their CEO and thus in his impromptu absence there must be many decisions on standstill. I intend to be his go between. This is where I will break the ice with him. I will ask him to make detailed guidelines of how he thinks things should be during his absence. I will ask him to plan for the year, a contingency. I will then export that folder to his trusted people during a state visit to the magical orphanage by Princess Morgana. It will be one-time thing but he will be assured that I am not his enemy.”  
“And why do you care that he thinks you are not his enemy?”  
“Arthur, we know Merlin. Father, Morgause and Nimueh don’t. They see the first page and see a cook’s son. They don’t see that he never accepted anything from us. He never took any of your castoffs like many other children of our servants in our peer group. The others were proud that they were wearing princess Morgana’s frock and their friends were excited and hailed them. Merlin never wore anything that was not his own. His clothes were always bought from Hunith’s salaries. His books, his shoes and his school fees, everything was funded by Hunith. He went to Eton as a King’s scholar and during that entire document and interview he never once mentioned he was your best friend. One reference like that and the scholarship was confirmed.”  
“Yes, I know. Why are you telling me this?”  
“Wait. Let me finish. Then he went to oxford on academic scholarship. He was always by your side. Then you said something to him. Next thing we know is that Merlin is ignoring the Prince of Wales. You did not exist. He never looked at you while you were looking away. He did speak to us when you were not there but when you were present and we were your friends, he did not need us. He made his own friends. He was so independent that in second year he made a new friend’s group and did not ever look behind. He waved at me but never when I was in company.”  
“So, he was independent as you said.”  
“And he also understood that whatever you said we backed you. He dumped the rest of us along with you by affiliation. If you believed it and we believed in you then we are like you and not worth his time. He is the only person who dumped my friendship, your friendship and the friendship of all the other people who stood with us while we were still interested in hm. He drew a clear line. He ignored the royalty and still survived. He has nerves of steel. People must have thought we dropped him and he never ever cared. He went ahead. I saw him being beaten and ostracized from some groups. If he was not good for the Prince and Princess than he must be flawed.”  
“I did not know that.”  
“I did. A weaker man would have latched himself to the rest of us. Talking to us when people were around and following us whenever you were not with us. We would have welcomed him. But not Merlin. He continued in a manner that proved that he has been dumped by all of us. He never talked to me when people were around. He never talked to Bor, Lamroc, Elyan, or Vivian when anyone could see him with us. I realized he felt ashamed of us. We were not worth his time. He moved on and made new friends and because our friend circles were different, we interacted less and less and then he was gone as soon as university ended. He had also moved out of the employee residence and never returned to the castle for any holiday. For all the world, he was a servant who had ended his usefulness for us. To us he was the only person who had the courage to tell us he found us lacking.”  
“Yes. He is very courageous. He is. He suffered the worst punishment for a week, a third-degree torture and was close to dying yet he did not give up. I have read the file. I have seen the picture. Merlin was idiot to stand up to them than make a stupid change he could make in a second. He is very brave and courageous and too stubborn for his own good,” I shouted. Angry at myself and the rest of the world for mistreating Merlin.  
“Arthur, you are not listening. I said, he left us with you. He did not ask if we believed in the shit you sprouted. He assumed we were nobility and thought like you. He nineteen and powerless. No money, no friends, no future if he got expelled, no inheritance and yet, he did it. Do you know what that mean?”  
“That he is an idiot who bunch people in categories.”  
“Exactly. He does not see in shades of grey. He did not think that I might not agree with you but as we were both nobility and we were both siblings and friends, if you are wrong then so would I be.”  
“Then he will have to learn that Kingdoms are not run like that.”  
“Well, he is running his orphanage like that. I read some of the things that his orphanage did and some experiments they conducted. They are very successful. His ideas are self-confirming.”  
“Then I will have to help him see the reality.”  
“Maybe but not now. You have to win his heart and trying to change him so he can fulfil the Queen’s position better will not endeavour you to him. So, now we have Merlin with his own priorities and believes which we can influence but cannot change within a day. What does that tell you? What is the implication for us?”  
“Nothing. He can do nothing thus it has no implication for us. He will marry and then spend a year as a female. He will give birth to my child and then will be pregnant again. By the time he has delivered the required three children to fulfil the Albion pact, he will be used to living like a Lady. He will spend the life as an ideal Queen.”  
Morgana started laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed.  
“Merlin was your best friend. I can assure you it will not be so easy. Merlin will fight. He will fight with everything he has. He has fought since he was born. Fought for the things he want. He will not follow this path so easily,” she said confidently.  
“Uther is a formidable king. He will ensure Merlin bows down and then keep his head down. Between Nimeuh, Morgause and Uther, Merlin will be nothing but a caged lion. Powerful and strong yet not strong enough. He will know when to bow if he wants to survive. He is a nobody in the game of power and he will be treated like that until he accepts his position in this society and in this household.”  
Morgana said, “So, Merlin sees this as the prison and everyone who is with Uther and you as guards. Maybe it will be as you say or maybe Merlin will find a different path. I don’t know. I just know, I don’t want to be classed with Uther, Nimeuh and Morgause. I will not be considered as his jailor and for this reason alone I will help him. One day, the power will shift. You will become king. Merlin will be your consort. At least that day his jailors will no longer have the power and will be at his mercy. I would rather as his sister-in-law be his friend and not be treated like the others.”  
“What can he do? He can’t fire them.”  
“But in the end, they will be his servants. He can ask the tailor to do a night duty in library and can excuse the librarian who always had a soft heart for him. He can ask the cook to only prepare specific cuisines and what would I do if everything on a feast has lamb meat and only boiled potato does not. He will mock my taste buds and I will be forced to eat two things I hate to safe face in front of another queen. When Merlin stopped being our friend, he also voluntarily stopped sharing his solutions until we asked. Thus, small acts that will make people debase them selves and show to world that they were not in his favour. The world will do the rest. Earlier he made himself powerless by avoiding our company and now we are making him powerful by bringing him into the family.”  
“I will not allow him to abuse his power.”  
“You will be powerless. You will kill everyone who made your soul bonded sad. That is another reason I want to befriend Merlin. It would save me from your wrath when the time is correct.”  
“I will not. The power of the soul bond would decrease.”  
“Yes, as it did for Uther even twenty-five years after wedding.”  
“Mother died so father’s bond did not have the opportunity to settle.”  
“Keep telling yourself that but I would advise that for your own benefit in Merlin’s eyes separate yourself from his jailors. As you are his bonded, you will pay the worst price if he shuts down. Don’t let Uther destroy you. If you willingly take part in Uther’s decision to force Merlin, he and his bond will see that as betrayal and ultimately you will lose what makes you whole.”  
“How can I? I am as much I this jail as he is. Everything for me is decided. If it was up to me, I would have bonded with Merlin six years ago. He was the cook’s son for god’s sake, if I would have bonded with him without trying to find someone that would be more acceptable to father, he would have killed me. He would not have seen that we were perfectly compatible in every way.”  
“Well, now Merlin is back and you will lose him again if you willingly go with it.”  
I stood and left abruptly. I did not want her to see my misery and if I am going to break down, I only want my own company.  
\---------------


	3. Merlin’s POV- April-June 2000

Merlin’s POV- April-June 2000  
After I moved to the chamber next to Arthur’s life in this prison was much more bearable. The night after he gave me the library card, we dined at a fancy restaurant and then walked in the palace gardens. We just talked about our pre-university days.  
The next day, I joined Arthur and Morgana for breakfast.   
“We can go today. I have arranged for security. Do you have a rough itinerary?”  
“Yes. I looked up all the high-profile places that your kind go to. Some of them are really boring and too restrictive. Who wants to have a booking before they pop in a shop to buy a t-shirt? So lame but to every one his own. So, I chose some which had more of my style and flexibility in your grandeur. Don’t let it be known that Merlin Emrys did not waste the taxpayers money in style.”  
Both the siblings started laughing.   
Morgana retorted, “And who would believe that Mr. Emrys have style. You are the most unfashionable person I have had the pleasure of meeting.”  
“Well, my lady then I will let you know that Germenz, Vagouz, and Santo would be proud because I am wearing their brands.”  
Arthur barked, “You don’t even know the order. It is always Vagouz, Germanz, and Santo which indicates how little you know about fashion.”  
I huffed and said but we are going to “Germenz, Vagouz, and Santo in that order. Never let it be said that Merlin Emrys is predictable.”  
“And that you are not,” Arthur agreed with a mischievous smile.   
I did not want to go to Vagouz until after lunch when Elena would be in her office. She usually holds her meetings and shop rounds in the morning so she could be in her office after lunch. Being the daughter of CEO meant that she was her father's unofficial secretary slash assistant. This meant she had to fill two shoes and she tried to be the best at her own job as well. She worked as many hours as I did. So, I would have good luck in catching her between lunch and seven in their main outlet.  
Arthur and I went to Germenz first. The support staff surrounded us. The Prince of Wales needs to be given the best service. So, I started the game where I would select shirts, jackets, jeans for Arthur and he would do the same for me. Then we would test them in the try room. It gave me a few minutes to look around. The security was at the door and I was left alone with the sales girls. This was a perfect setup for what I have planned with Elena.   
After two and a half hours, we left. I had bought one shirt and one pair of jeans. Arthur, on the other hand, had purchased half the things I had recommended.   
It was still an hour before lunch so I suggested we take a break from the clothes shopping and look around the video game stores. This was the benefit of being out in the morning, the crowd was thin and that meant Arthur and I had relative anonymity. It also meant that we could take a spontaneous decision and enjoy the small luxuries of life. Till we broke our friendship, video games were a big part of our lives.   
Arthur agreed and we spent an hour in the video game shop. We discussed all our favorites and commented about the changes and which alterations to our favorite games we preferred. The lunch was fun as we just moved the discussion from the store to the restaurant.   
Finally, the time I have been desperately waiting for. I did not let it show and even suggested as we had bought some clothes we can retire. But Arthur said that I did not have enough clothes and we should buy some more. Perfect execution.   
Elena forced me to spend some of my well-earned money at her shop and I have been doing it for the last four years. As I never had a fashion sense, Elena had ordered Sefa, one of her long-time workers to help me with my clothing. So, it was no surprise when Sefa approached us and I quickly told her to get Elena while Arthur was talking with the manager of the store.   
Within minutes Sefa had left and she returned fifteen minutes later with a very angry Elena following her. Arthur luckily was trying one of the shirts I said would look good on him.   
“Elena, stop. You can’t do anything. Make it seem we don’t know each other. Serve me and Arthur like you are doing this for the prince. You are from his social circle so it will not be awkward.”  
As one of the guards was observing us, I turned and started examining the shirts. Elena followed the instruction and met Arthur warmly.   
“Arthur, how good to see you here. I have not seen you for a while. Been busy?”  
“Yes, Elena. I have been very busy and you know why. Actually, I am here with a friend. Merlin, meet Elena.”  
Then he introduced Elena with her titles and introduced me as his friend who had no fashion sense.   
“I am trying to make Merlin more presentable but it is a hard task. I am sure you will be busy so I will not keep you waiting.”  
“No. No. I would love to show you around myself. I also like hard cases. I will be your guide through this small establishment.”  
So just like that, the first part was done. Elena offered suggestions to Arthur and he gave me to shirts.   
When it was my turn, I slipped a two-page letter into Elena’s hand. It was a font size 5, a single spacing letter. I had too much to say and too little space. Any more pages and it would have been difficult to take out of the castle.  
“Elena, they want me to marry to Arthur. They believe the Albion Pact is killing Arthur. I just need some time to prove that the original pact did not have any such condition. He has given me access to the private library. I have the resources to prove what I have always believed. Just make sure Gwaine understands he is the only one for me. I will not cheat. I have not succumbed to pressure and will not.”  
Next time I got the chance, “If I was easy he would be introducing me as his girlfriend and I would have been in my girl form. I had not turned once and they are at their wit's end.”  
“Elena, tell Gwaine to take care. This is short term and it is hurting us. Our bond is stretched because Gwaine is taking te…, This would look good on Arthur,” I said as I picked up a very tight-fitting jean.   
“Tell Gwaine not to take tension. It is bad for the baby. I am meditating and trying to keep the soulbond strong. I am working on my end to keep Gwaine stable but I need my friends to help us. You know how much tension Gwaine takes. He would have started…Arthur that looks too hot. You will kill some girl. Are the prince allowed to wear such things?”  
“No drinking for Gwaine. He will try but ask him to take over my orphanage and help Freya. Freya will do my job and Gwaine will be his second. Helios is not to take the top position…. Wow. Elena, does he look hot or what? Some poor girl would die.”  
“Do not let the donors know about this. Not a word. I don’t want any pound which is linked to this bad memory in my Orphanage. It will not be used. Anyone daring to use this to get donations will be fired and sued for unjust practices for donation gathering. I will bring the lawsuit against them myself…. Arthur, no. This blue is not your color. You look constipated.”  
“Tell Gwaine I am happy and safe. He does not need to worry. He should close the house and move in with you or Lancelot. I don’t want the Kingsmen coming after him. They are crazy… It looks gay. You are not gay so don’t dangle it in front of the poor men of the country who live in that hope.”  
“I have dated men,” Arthur replied.   
“Yeah, who were then asked to turn into women halfway through your dinner. Please. I switch on my TV and there is this clip of how you are eating with this very feminish looking wizard and then you said something to him and turns into a girl. The gays around the country were sobbing for days. I know it as I am a member of some gay groups. After that only two other guys went out with you and one of them turned mid-dinner. Elena, would it not give you bad dreams? The scene horrified me. I decided to ensure I was actually dating a boy than being tricked by some witch who thought I was not meeting the right girl.”  
Elena was laughing while Arthur looked a bit hurt. I smiled at him and said, “Don’t worry, the gay groups have settled down and the crisis has ended. Most of them think that getting you is worth even if they have to turn into a girl. What shit but anyway your straightness has been established and accepted by the world. So, not that shirt.”  
“I will buy this one.”  
I turned to Elena, “So, what do you suggest for me? If he can have that shirt, I want something that shouts to the world that I am a gay man and proud of it.”  
In the end, we spent three hours in that shop. I did all my shopping here as I wanted more time with Elena. Too much had to be said and I could barely say a few words on some rounds. She had her recorder on and promised me she would deliver every message “because I am spending the taxpayers money in the right place. Treat on me when you get out of this hell hole.”  
I love that girl.   
\------------------  
After that day, I spent two hours every morning and two hours every night meditating and strengthening the bond. Gwaine needs all the love and assurance while he was carrying. This could not have happened at the worst time.  
I spent the rest of my free time in the library. I was not interested in learning the courtly etiquette as I would not ever enter the castle once I am allowed to leave. I had three pet projects during those days.   
First was to find everything about Albion Pact and what changes have been made over the one thousand five hundred years. This took up most of my time as this was my key to freedom. If I can prove without a doubt that Arthur’s syncope was not because of the Albion pact’s so-called curse, I can leave.   
The second project was to find information that could help my orphanage. Anything in the private collection which pointed out how magical children were raised in the past and what impact did it have.   
The third project was to find out everything about Nimeuh, Morgause, the Church of Old Religion and the Church of New Religion. The four of them were destroying my life and I wanted to know everything about them including their evolution and if there were some laws through which I could slip out of there hold. I was already soul bonded and married which should give me some leeway.   
There was a reason I did not want to announce my marriage or soul bond to them until they find it out from some other source. If they can be violent with me, they can be violent with Gwaine and my child. The marriage was simple and can be easily annulled but the soulbond would become inert if Gwaine died and Uther would order his execution. That is the slippery slope I did not even want to think about. If Gwaine is killed then my soul will require penance and I might destroy Albion entirely. So as long as they don’t know about Gwaine and my child, it is best that I don’t mention it and put them in jeopardy. I am glad that the Morgause file was updated a few days before my marriage to Gwaine and she was not thorough because of the time constraint. Now that they know I am compatible with Arthur; they will focus on me and not my past. They will change my past to suit their needs and that was perfect for me as it keeps Gwaine safe for the time being.  
\---------------  
Morgana was very open. One day she came looking for me during lunch and said, “Merlin, I am not my father or brother. I am not their spoke person and I do not believe what they are doing to you is justified. I want you to think of me as your friend and not another person holding you in this cage.”  
I looked at her dumbly and said uncertainly, “I did not think you were.”  
“I will help you Merlin with anything. I will do my best. I have a few plans that can keep your loved ones updated. If you trust me, I want to help you. There are two ways from here. Either I will become your sister-in-law or you will successfully leave. I know you are trying to find a way out of this prison. If you leave, I want to be your friend. I don’t want to be dumped like last time.”  
I nervously said, “I did not dump you.”  
“You did and I know. I was just Arthur’s shadow and if Arthur believed you were a peasant riding on the shoulders of rich masters than I must believe it too. I don’t. You earned everything and Arthur knows it too.”  
“I did not believe it and thought it was just alcohol but then I overheard Lamroc and Bor. They were our friends since high school. Lamroc was telling Bors that Arthur has given up on his charity case and Bors laughed and said that I had it coming. They felt that I was destroying Arthur and you and while leeching on your resources. Then Vivian walked in and heard what they were talking about. She admonished them but it hurt worst. Vivian said I proved that every penny Uther and Arthur spent on me was worth it. I was proving my worth academically while also helping Arthur when he needs it so I was doing my job of being Arthur’s aide well. Morgana the whole group believed me a charity case and servant. I was not your friend. It just felt real when four of the seven call you a servant within a week.”  
“Oh, Merlin. I did not know. I would never have said something like that. Your status and funding source just never came up. You did not boast about your scholarships and Arthur and I never wanted to rub them in your face as the rest of us were paying. I never thought the rest would believe we paid for your expenses.”  
“But it was true. I was riding with you guys. You took me out. I could not afford a tenth of the things. Those restaurants, the cinemas, the video games, the concert and everything else. I was taking charity but never realized it. We never talked about money since we were seven and I never stopped to consider it when I was older. I became the one thing I did not want to and that was a charity case to my friends. I am sorry but Arthur, Lamroc, Bors, and Vivian open my eyes. I was sitting at the wrong table and I just could never face you in public again. I owed you too much.”  
“You did not owe us anything. We never considered money when we were thinking about you. Arthur, you and I were always together so our manager paid for all three of us. We did not handle the cash and we never thought about you that way. Merlin, did you tell Hunith to work for a quarter of the wage for a year before she retired? You did?”  
“I had to. I could not take charity and I owed you too much. Mother and I could support it. I could supplement her wage when I graduated and started working. This was the only way to return what I had taken. You would not have taken the money in cash from me and I did not know the amount. So, I figured that even if it was more than three-quarter of my mom’s salary for the year, I would have contributed a small part to what I owe.”  
“You idiot. Hunith was the laughing stock for a year. She was already known as crazy for her reading habits and then she refused the salary as well. The servants talked about her all the time and then the news reached us. I went to convince her but she refused.”  
“She told me that you tried to convince her. I realized then that maybe I had branded you with the rest but by then it was too late. I had moved on and we were no longer friends.”  
“Well, I would like to try again.”  
“So, would I.”  
“Now, I know you managed the Khilgharrah Foundation and Ambrosius Orphanage. You were the CEO when we kidnapped you and you did not have time to put things in order.”  
“Yes,” and then I uncertainly added, “I got one message out so that they will have some structure while I am missing.”  
Morgana grinned at me, “Very sneaky of you. You have been kept as a prisoner for the last month and you still managed to fool the guards. I am impressed, Merlin.”  
She did not ask how I did it and I did not feel comfortable telling her just then.   
Then she shared her idea about a visit to my Orphanage and in the process, she can pass on any documents or message I wanted to put through. She said I could take a few days to put everything together. She also suggested I plan how I want the things to go up to one year.  
I did not like the idea of being a prisoner for so long but I understood the reason.   
“Morgana, I don’t want this to influence anything. You will visit but not promise any support or help. If you want, we can discuss it after I have left this hell hole. In the meanwhile, you can express your curiosity with my orphanage and want to see if the magical half are being taken care of. I have expressly forbidden and threatened my staff from using this as a donation drive. I would like to keep it this way.”  
Morgana looked at me like I was crazy, “You can generate donations worth of million by exploiting this situation in your favor.”  
“No. I will keep my hands clean and not benefit from any part of this situation. I would prefer to keep it this way. It will be easier to leave and go back. If people expect and donate for that cause based on this, then my orphanage’s credibility will be destroyed once I leave here. That orphanage is the third most important thing to me in this life.”  
Then I realized my mistake. I have told Morgana what would break me. If Morgause threatened my Orphanage, she can get me to do many things short of soul-bonding with Arthur. Morgana realized it too and comforted me, “I will not tell. Believe me, I am your friend. I will protect you from your jailors as best as I can.”  
This reassured me and I chuckled, “You were the best older sister I could have asked for,” and then I started blushing.  
“Oh. So, I was your older sister all this time and I did not even know. That is bad. Keeping secrets. Tut-tut-tut. This will have to change.”  
“I was not supposed to say that. I told my mom when I was nine that you were the best older sister I could have and could we actually adopt you. She said you could be my sister but I was never to tell anyone, not even you. If I did tell it to anyone, they will take you from me. Well, I did not tell anyone and then I realized how idiotic I was being. To you I was just a good friend but, in my heart, you always have and will always hold that position.”  
Morgana laughed, “Silly, you were the only person whose leaving hurt. You just stopped being our friend from one day to another. We stopped existing for you and that was not a good feeling. I cried when you won't even look at me. I missed you so much. You, me and Arthur were always together and then you dumped me with something stupid that happened between Arthur and you. I hated you for that.”  
I sadly said, “I may have made a mistake but at that time everything was colored by Arthur’s words. I would see you looking at me with expectation and I would see how people treated their wayward servants. Those six months were not good. I went through an identity crisis, took drugs with some friends, went out and have random bar sex and then I found…”  
Morgana nodded, “We never saw you in those six months. We tried but you were never to be found. You were barely even coming to the classes and you turned invisible. Then you met Gwaine, Lancelot and Freya.”  
“Yes. Those three kicked me back. Gwaine was as screwed as I was. He became my moral compass. He was filthy rich but treated me like an equal. We went out and he asked for half the bill. After that, I never had an issue with him. Freya says me drinking and she had broken up with her boyfriend. We drank together and then she asked if I wanted to be friends when we stopped drinking at midnight and started sharing sob stories. Lancelot was another scholarship student but he saw the scholarship as a source of help. We promised that we will support two students for every year of scholarship that we got from Oxford. He talked on it like a loan and that it was someone’s way of passing a good deed. He became my spiritual guide. With those three, I was back on my feet in no time and I have never regretted befriending them.”  
Over the next two weeks, Morgana helped me formalize the plans for the Orphanage. I wrote an eighty-page document covering every aspect of the firm and what I expect from different departments and people over the next year. Twenty pages were about what will happen to someone who even dared to use my current situation to raise donations or even spread the rumor to our donators. Morgana even helped me make a power of attorney with Freya as the executioner. My partner can hold the stage while I was stuck.   
\--------------   
When she returned, she was overly excited. She told me about the entire visit and showed me some of the videos and pictures. She promised that the documents are safe with Freya and she has assured Morgana that she will try to achieve the long-term objectives.  
After that Morgana and I were thick as thieves. We always found time for each other, well she found time for me in her busy schedule but I appreciated it and was always there on time.


	4. Arthur’s POV-July 2000

Arthur’s POV-July 2000   
“Morgana, nothing is working.”  
“What is not working?”  
“Anything I do or say to Merlin?”  
“I thought everything was going as per plan. Merlin is responding to you. You spent quality time together. He even misses you when you are on state visits. He was complaining when you went to Nairobi and when you extended the duration of the visit to Samoa he was not happy.”  
“But he is not ready to turn into a girl and we are already in the fourth month. I begged him to show me his girl form a few days ago and he closed up so fast. He has not spoken a word to me since then. We still eat together but all the friendliness is lacking. He does not even touch me, does not hold my hand and always keep a safe distance between us. He is like a totally different man these last few days.”  
“Then you are an idiot. You know he will not be pushed. He will break but not bend.”  
“But he has to. In one month, Father and Morgause will do something drastic. I have started to faint twice a week and there is no way either of them would delay it further.”  
“Yeah, as it worked so well last time. Morgause was desperate and she beat him within an inch of his life and he did not give in to the demand. It was as if something more precious was holding him. Nothing mattered. I have seen the videos and I can tell you it was unexplainable. They would start beating him and his eyes would blank out as if he was meditating. He did not even shout or cry once. He was protected by something or someone, it was like he had a..”  
I knew what she was talking about. I have seen the videos too.   
“Like he has a soul bond and his mate is enveloping him but it cannot be possible as I can feel my bond with him. We just have to kiss and our bond strengthens. He can’t have a soul bond with another. There must be another explanation. Maybe his magic was protecting him.”  
“Yes, maybe. You know he had a boyfriend.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes. His boyfriend is our cousin.”  
“Yes. A cousin who has not been acknowledged and is generally regarded as the bastard duke. A cousin who will amount to nothing as his father gave him enough money to shut him up but did not give him his name.”  
“You know that is not true. He is recognized and there is no doubt he will be the next Duke of Kent. Prince Richard is fighting for his rights now that his only legal heir Prince Samuel is dead. Prince Richard wants to keep the dukedom in his family even if he has to formally accept his bastard son.”  
“And you know Gwaine would never accept it.”  
“He might not have but by stealing his boyfriend, we have just given him the incentive to take it. I heard he went to meet his father yesterday.”  
“No. If he accepts then they would push the ceremony and Gwaine would be recognized. If they do this then the father would put further pressure on me.”  
“Yes, he would. That is why I am telling you this. Though I don’t see why Merlin keeps up with him. Gwaine has lost himself to food and drinks and like his father he already supports a very big belly. Disgusting.”  
“I know. I saw the picture. He looks like a man of thirty who has done nothing but eat in the last few months. If only we can share his picture with Merlin. Merlin would feel disgusted with him and that will reduce one roadblock in my way.”  
“It will not work like that. Merlin has not mentioned Gwaine more than once or twice. It is not a very serious relationship. He loves his orphanage and you can see it with the way he speaks. He said his orphanage was the third most important thing. The way he speaks about Freya, I think he considers her the second most valuable thing. That just leaves the space for one.”  
“That space must be for Gwaine?”  
“No. He speaks about both Gwaine and Lancelot in the same way. Lancelot is married to his friend Gwen so it is not very romantic with Gwaine. He does speak about some children in the orphanage. I think one of the kids hold his heart. If this is true then he will be amenable for his child,” Morgana said hopefully.  
“But to get him with child, I need to sleep with him while he is in his girl form.”  
“He might open up if you are a bit smarter and don’t walk all over him. Try to talk about sex while he in his male form. Tell him you want him in his true form and he might even turn for you.”  
“Ooh,” I said lamely. I never told him that I desired him in his male form. I loved everything about him and the only reason I want him to turn into a girl is to fulfill the conditions of the Albion Pact. The pact required my consort to carry and that could happen when Merlin was in his alter form. The Church of New Religion required that my spouse is a female and thus he would have to be in his female form for marriage but apart from those two events, I would love to have Merlin w=as he was.   
Morgana was smiling at me when she saw that I understood my mistake. I was too focused on the expectations of others to fulfil Merlin’s needs.   
Morgana jokingly said, “Merlin was joking about your shirt which screamed gay. Why don’t you tell your crush that you are indeed gay?”  
\----------------  
Before I could convince Merlin, father called me. Mogause and Nimeuh were there as well along with Adreine, father’s PR officer.   
“Arthur, things have changed. Your uncle is dead set to claim his bastard son and today he made it official in a very public TV interview. The interview was aired a few minutes ago. There is little we can do.”  
“Why does it matter? We knew this was going to happen since the death of Prince Samuel.”  
“It is not because who the new Duke of Kent possibly is but what he represents to your relation with Merlin. He was Merlin’s boyfriend and Morgause believes he has sided with his father to get his boyfriend back.”  
“That is not possible as no one knows why Merlin is here.”  
“Yes, He does not know the why part and we must make the declaration today. You will take out Merlin for dinner today and then give him the ring. Put it on his finger. Tell him to play along or else we might release this file to the media. Poor Hunith would not like her dalliances aired for all.”  
“You would not.”  
“I would. You would make this happen.”  
“I will but I need an official document signed by you promising that this or anything related to Hunith will not reach the media.”  
“I will not sign any such document.”  
“Then I will not do anything. I will not be seen with Merlin in the public. Period.”  
“You will if you know what is best for you.”  
“I will not,” I haughtily said with a fake bravado and then turned to leave.  
“You will have your document but this is the last time you are threatening me and next time you will not be forgiven for your insolence. The car will be waiting for the two of you in an hour. Morgause has already made reservations and the media has been informed.”  
I left the room. Why was my life turning into a soap opera? How to convince Merlin for the very public engagement and for Merlin not to reject me on spot. Merlin would reject me but how to delay the rejection until we are in the safety of the room.   
I rushed to Morgana’s room and unloaded everything on her. She agreed to accompany me to Merlin’s room.  
Merlin was reading a book and turned to look at us when we entered. Morgana said, “Merlin, we need something from you. Uther wants a public engagement tonight.”  
Merlin snarled, “And you know my answer. It will not change if we are in public.”  
Morgana continued, “Yes but Uther will become hell-bent on destroying things you love. He is starting with Hunith. Arthur has asked him for a signed official document promising he or his staff will not release even an iota of information about Hunith to the media. But this is the start. He will keep getting aggressive if you don’t follow. By doing this you will gain time to help your loved ones.”  
Merlin looked broken, “I can’t. Gwaine will…”  
I continued listing the benefits of the farce, “You can reject the offer when we return home. Father did not ask for you to turn into a female for this so it is a victory for you.”  
When Merlin looked like he would cry, Morgana added, “I can carry a letter from you to the next Duke of Kent. I have to meet my cousin anyway now that his father has publicly accepted him.”  
“Gwaine would never allow that.”  
“He has to. He might have pushed Uther’s hand by joining his father.”  
Merlin scowled, “That idiot. I will kill him when I see him. Morgana will you promise to take my letter and bring his reply. I will do as Uther asks as long as Gwaine knows this is a farce.”  
I tentatively asked, “You care for Gwaine?”  
Merlin who was busy looking for a pen to write spoke up before thinking, “I love…Yes, I care for him.”  
I had never felt such pain and jealousy before. I wanted to go and kill Gwaine. My heart was aching and it felt worse than the almost heart attack I had when I tried to lose my virginity. This can’t be happening. Merlin can’t be in love with Gwaine. He just can’t be. I felt terrible but when I looked at Merlin, he was busy in writing the letter. The words were flowing from his pen. He did not have to think ad within minutes he had seven sheaths of paper. He put them in an envelope and used his magic to bind the letter.   
“Morgana, please make sure Gwaine gets it before he sees the news. Make sure he opens and reads it.”  
Morgana nodded and left. Then Merlin turned to me and said, “I will be ready in fifteen minutes. I will smile when you give me the ring and put it on my finger but believe me it will all be fake.”  
Then he vanished into the wardrobe and I was standing there with my broken heart. If there was a person, I hated more than anyone it was Gwaine.   
\-------------  
The entire engagement scenario was very classy. The ring in Merlin’s dessert, my heartfelt proposal, the song, and Merlin’s shy smile were all captured by the hidden camera. What was not captured was the flare of hatred in Merlin’s eyes, the slight hiss he released when I slipped the ring on his finger as if it was hurting him and the lack of friendliness in the conversation after the engagement. Merlin’s smile did not falter but nor did the loathing in his eyes.  
As soon as we were back in the castle, Merlin dumped my ring in my hand. Then he turned and left. No word was spoken but the message was clear.   
The next morning, he did not come for breakfast and I only saw him three days later when father invited Merlin to dine with the rest of the family. Merlin was silent the entire time and gave one-word answers to the king though the two engaged in a constant battle of wills; their eye contact did not falter. Father noticed his rudeness too and was only pacified because of the engagement ring on Merlin’s hand claiming for all the world that he belonged to me. However, I knew the truth. That was not my ring which was in the pocket of my jeans. This was a magical illusion and the message was even forceful, Merlin Emrys can play the game.  
Morgana kept nudging Merlin but he did not talk to anyone during the meal and once Uther had left, he turned to Morgana, “Yes, I believe this dinner was successful. The food was great and you were as charming as ever. I should apologize to you for ignoring you but I was otherwise occupied. I really enjoyed the dinner.”   
Then he stood up and left.   
Morgana sighed, “Arthur, now you see what I meant. Merlin is not going to bend. He can only be broken and if he breaks, we will not like the results.”  
I nodded, “I won’t. I don’t want him broken. I love him the way he is. He stood up to father and looked him in the eye for the entire dinner when stronger men would be a mess by now.”  
“Yes, but you have not done anything to even show to him you love him. How about you go and tell him this so he knows you appreciate his boldness. Things are going to go downhill fast. The battle has been declared. Father will act and Merlin would respond. You may want to let him know whose side you are on.”  
She left the room and I went in search of Merlin. He was sitting on the floor next to the wall and was clutching a few sheaths of paper to his heart. This must be the letter Gwaine had sent to him via Morgana.  
I slowly sank down next to him and started by praising him, “That was the bravest thing I had ever seen. No one has ever looked father in the eye for that long and you kept eye contact throughout the meal. I was afraid for you but was also was cheering for you.”  
“You were?”  
“Yes, I love your spirit. A spirit that stood against the King. It was like you were reminding him of his position in the hierarchy and the oddest part was that he has the penultimate power yet you were declaring that he is not the alpha dog.”  
“And you want me to apologize,” he inquired.   
“No. I would not want you to apologize for ever winning a battle. I wish I had the strength to stand up to him. To tell him that I will not force you. To tell him that I don’t want you in your girl form and you look perfect the way you are.”  
“You think that.”  
“Yes. I love you the way you are. I would never change anything about you but unfortunately, it is not in my control. It is all controlled by father, Nimeuh, Morgause and the priest of the New Church.”  
“Hmmm. It will not work anyway. We are not meant to be.”  
I asked dejectedly, “Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
I tried again, “If you are angry at what I said all those years ago, I did not mean them. I realized later that I was already in love with you. But I was afraid of my father and then you stopped the bonding so I was angry. I reacted. I said things that would hurt. I never meant them.”  
“I loved you too. How could I not? You were my best friend, my partner in crime and my prat. I broke down after your rejection.”  
“You don’t love me know?”  
“Arthur, it is not that simple. A part of me will always love you but you are the prince.”  
“And you are my love who even my father has agreed is the best for me.”  
“Arthur, can you buy me a fortnight. I will prove that you are not dying because of the Albion pact. I just need to find out who is using their magic to use you for their ends. This is not the curse from the pact.”  
“And if you do then?”  
“Then I can go back to my life and you can find someone who truly loves you and only you. I cannot be what you want. My heart is split in two and you as the prince need someone who is wholly yours.”  
“I need you.”  
“Not is you know the truth. Just get me fifteen more days. I will solve this mystery. I am very close.”  
“Then I will get you your fifteen days,” I promised with a certainty that I had never felt before. Merlin made me stronger. I can take on the world if he was with me.   
\-----------------


	5. Merlin’s POV-August 2000

Merlin’s POV-August 2000   
Over the last few months, I have read the Albion pact in four different languages. I have read the original text as well as every interpretation in the last fifteen hundred years. I have read the changed made because of the pact and the things which were considered to have changed the pact.   
In all my reading, one thing on clear. The pact never stated time for the bonding between the prince and their magically, emotionally and intellectually competent partner. In the olden days, the pact was fulfilled at young ages and the prince was below twenty when he was married to ensure continuity of the royal line.   
About eight hundred years ago, two princes died when they did not marry till the age of twenty-five and this led to the rumor that the pact required the marriage within the first quarter of twenty-five years of the prince’s life. Interestingly everyone ignored the dead prince’s grandfather who married at thirty and his grandfather who married at fifty because he was continuously fighting the Saxons and did not find his soul mate for half a century.  
Once the rumor started, the royal family strictly enforced it. Prince Tristan who was Arthur’s three-time removed great-uncle was a scholar and he tried to dispel the rumor but he was killed in his twenty-fifth year strengthening the rumor.  
So, it is not the curse but some other powerful entity that is enforcing this rumor and myth about the curse.   
The one who gained the most with this myth was the Church of the Old Religion which was given the responsibility to find the new ‘Queen’ every twenty-five years. This increased the power of the Church which was becoming a non-entity with the rise of science and Christianity and the fall of the absolute control of magic over daily living. What could be done with magic could also be done with scientific interventions and magic started losing its charm.   
So, the question was who in the Church of Old Religion was misusing their power. The five most powerful people in the Church of Old Religion could all be involved or at least one of them was involved. The leading power was with Nimueh who was also the Minister of Magic and Uther’s right-hand lady. The second was Morgause who was in charge of the compatibility testing and also training of the new priests and priestesses of Old Religion. A couple, Alice and Gaius, were coheads of the healer section of the Church which was not only the most in-demand but also the richest. The fourth was the head of the magical army of Albion, Alator of Catha who was also the Duke of Grafton. Finally, the fifth most important person in the Church of Old Religion was Mordred who was the nominated head of the druids and also the most magically powerful of all the magic users in service of the crown. All five of them had a motive, ability, and connection to enforce the myth.   
Nimueh and Alator being the head of the Church and Army respectively benefitted from magic’s importance being realized. With the death of Ygraine, Arthur’s mother, who was to head the magical council, the mundane council had become more powerful. Given Ygraine’s predecessor Salima, Uther’s mother, and her predecessor, Gareth, Uther’s grandfather, all died within five years of bonding, the magical population has been leaderless for close to a century and a half. This has led to the mundane council taking more and more power while restricting the magical population. The budget cuts have led the Church of Old Religion to look for alternative employment for its priests and priestesses which has led to this point where the priest and priestesses are also part of the mundane economy and bowing and scraping to their employers rather than look after the welfare of the population. This is why there was such a need for a magical orphanage. Once the priests and priestesses were unavailable to look after the young magical’s they were being sent to mundane orphanages and mistreated because of their powers which they could not control at such a young age.   
Essentially, Nimeuh and Alator would benefit if the head of the magical council was royalty and then the magical council would take back the power and prestige it has lost.  
Alice and Gaius were acclaimed healers but their funding had been drastically reduced in recent years. Seven experiments that Gaius was conducting to merge magical and mundane healing were closed down due to this budget constraint. They were also feeling the cut because most of the students with the potential for magical healing were preferring to go to medical school and get higher salaries. This was another war mundane council won but subsidizing the expenses of the mundane healers and doubling their after-tax salary thus effectively giving them three times the salary of the magical healers.   
Mordred was the head of Druids and like the rest would benefit if one of the Druids became the ‘Queen’. With one of his men at the top position, he would have been able to get the three fundamental rights that Druids have been denied. The right to vote in the general election, the right to travel and the right to own the land they live in. Also, Mordred was a very powerful warlock and was considered the top choice for the consort position. I am sure if I was not in the picture and had not started the soul-bonding at such an early age, Mordred would have been compatible with Arthur.   
Finally, Morgause was the most dangerous and likely candidate who had used the myth for her gain. Morgause was head of the compatibility testing and also had a foot in the Church of New religion. She was married to Cendred Essetir who was married before being Ordained and now was regarded amongst the top three priests in the country. Cendred was the lead voice against the LGBTQ and with Morgause’s help, he could ensure the new consort was definitely a ‘Queen’. For this to happen, they have to take over the selection process out of Arthur’s hand and into the hand of Morgause and Cendred. With the prince approaching the mythical age, Morgause got a go-ahead from the King for a very extensive compatibility testing which they then turned into a humiliating experience so that the selected consort feels compelled to turn into a female.   
Cendred for his part is calling this process for the selection of queen and deliberately tainting the view of the mundane. The Church was calling for a white dress marriage for a potential ‘Queen’ who is bearing the heir of the bright nation. The words, ‘girl’, ‘female’, ‘Queen’, ‘Princess’, ‘female counterpart’ were splashed on every page of the newspaper and the people are subconsciously led to that place where even the man will be a ‘Queen’. The humiliating way the whole process was taking place decreased the power of the ‘Queen’ and increased the power of the New Church.  
So, which of the five was actually responsible for the curse.   
I started the elimination process with Gaius. A healer as experienced and well-read as Gaius should have known better than to believe in myths and rumors. He should also be able to differentiate the curse placed by a fifteen-hundred-year pact and the curse placed by a living person. Given that he did not differentiate them and he was encouraging Arthur to marry suggested that he was at the minimum hiding something and at worst was the source of the curse.   
Nevertheless, before I stepped into Gaius' office, I need an ally who can ensure my safety during this power struggle. So, I went to the only person who had the power and was available to me.  
“Morgana, I need your help? This is dangerous and could lead to death.”  
She laughed a mock evil laugh, “I live for danger. Tell me when are we going to assassinate the King.”  
“I would rather not assassinate Uther as Arthur loves him and I don’t want to come between father and son. I was thinking more like Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Oh, even more interesting. So, who is our target?”  
“I want to start with Gaius. I want you as back up. Stand outside his office. I will magically protect you and you will have a clear vision and audio but you will have to ensure that he does not make me forget everything and also he does not subvert my will.”  
“Really, Gaius?”  
“I have to start somewhere and he will definitely lead us to our second clue.”  
“I am all for it but you will share all that you know with me. I am not going into it without knowing what I am getting into.”  
“It will become more dangerous if you knew.”  
She raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I was stupid and held the contact.   
“Er, I will tell you all after interrogating Gaius. You will piece most of it by the time and will ask better questions with less negativity.”  
“Hmm. That I can work with.”  
So the two of us went in search of Gaius. He was in his office. Morgana stood outside the office and I entered, “Gaius, can I have a minute of your time?”  
“Merlin, do come in.” He gestured for me to enter and sit down. “How can I help you?”  
I looked him in the eye and said, “I will be straight with you. I will not play the political game over here. I want to know why have you been lying to Arthur and Uther? A person of your caliber can differentiate a fifteen-hundred-year-old curse and a two-year-old curse.”  
Gaius glared at me for a very long time and then said, “Too many powers are backing this rumor. For the past hundred years, the magical community is being suppressed as the magical council has no power without a royal head leading it. Ygraine had the hopes of the people but she died before she ever picked up the pen. Now the hopes are on Arthur’s consort. So, the powers are ensuring he finds his mate and gives us the ruler who would set things right for them.”  
“And why did you not speak up?”  
“Because I am just a man who answers to multiple masters. I am replaceable and the next one would not care for Arthur’s wellbeing. I know who my replacement is. Edward Muiredin is ruthless. He will make sure Arthur has a seizure every hour before he settles down. I am content with a twice weakly fainting spell and keep the others away from Arthur.”  
“Yes, that is what I thought. Now I would like the name of the others.”  
Gaius laughed, “Names. There are hundreds of them. You can kill Nimueh, Alator, Alvar, Mordred, Disir, Borden but even you will get tired and they will act out and more rashly than Nimeh is handling it. Merlin, you have voluntarily set up yourself as the leader by opening magical orphanages. We contribute to your clause and all the others encourage their people to do the same. We all want the betterment of the magical population which will not happen until we have a royal heading the magical council.”  
“I don’t care. You will stop it. Hurt Arthur again and I will personally kill you. Tell it to all those whom you want. No more fainting spells or seizures or anything else. Arthur will choose his consort when he is ready and has found someone.”  
Gaius again laughed, “How can you have such a double standard. You know Arthur has chosen. He chose you years ago. We might not even have to do this if you had not left a half-completed soul bond with Arthur.”  
“Arthur will find someone compatible and bond with him. There must be someone else.”  
“There is no one. You were perfect for him. You know that and still, you kissed him. There will never be anyone else.”  
“How can you say that? Also, I was nineteen and we were drunk. Arthur kissed me and I gave in. I should not have but I was young and foolish. I loved Arthur and did not understand the full impact of my family history. You the great leaders should have stopped me. So, don’t blame me. You should have chased me away when I was seven and definitely when I was a teenager.”  
“We did not know. We only found out when Mordred who was the best match failed. Mordred found out about Arthur’s half-formed bond. You should have killed the bond years ago if you were not interested.”  
“I tried to kill it but when is my life easy. I formed another.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yes, I formed another soul bond.”  
“Can I test it?”  
“No. I can’t let you learn the name of my other half.”  
“This is not possible.”  
“Believe what you want but I tried and failed. The bond with Arthur did not die. Now only Arthur can kill it and he must.”  
“How? With a heart that panics at the thought of someone other than you touching it or with a limp dick.”  
“How is that possible? As he is mundane, the Albion Pact requires he gets his children with one of magical kind but does not state anything about his inability to have sex with his own kind.”  
“Listen. None of Arthur’s problems are related to the pact. They are related to you. Unlike you who has the magic to control your heart and arousal, Arthur does not. Once the bond started, the mundane body would not have found pleasure with another. You closed off your mundane body and let the magic take over. You used your magic to replace the hurt of your soul and only then you went out and had sex with another. That is why only the magical in relation has the power to kill a bond. Forming another bond kills the old bond and only then can a mundane look for another partner.”  
I shouted, “Did I not tell you I tried to kill the born but it did not die.”  
“Then try harder. Find someone to bond with. Only then can you kill this. We will replace you by Mordred.”  
“It will not work. I can’t bond. I have already formed a second alternative bond. Now get the hounds of Arthur’s back. Once the syncope disappears tell Uther that Arthur is healed. I will give the rest of the argument. I will leave and we all live in peace.”  
“They will not let you leave.”  
“I have to go home. Before you hurt my soul bonded mate, I need to go. If something happens to him, I will go on a killing spree. Magical and Mundane Albion will not know what happened.”  
“You over-estimate your power.”  
“And you underestimate the power of the Emrys family. Gaius, I have a promise of a fortnight from Arthur and then Uther may make his move. Call your hounds off and support me when I present the facts. This will be for the best of all. Tell Nimueh, Morgause, Alice, Alator, and Mordred that this ends now.”  
I stood up and left the room while Gaius starred at my retreating back. Morgana immediately latched herself on my shoulder and asked, “What was that?”  
“Not here. In my room.”  
Once we were comfortably sitting on my table that she said, “Explain?”  
“It would go better if you ask questions and I fill you up.”  
“What happened in there? Gaius has cursed my brother? You are already soul bonded? What is it about your family? I thought you were the son of a cook? What role are Nimeuh and others playing? What is happening?”  
“Uh. Okay, this does not work but I know what you want so I will show you my research first. We have three days and I want your help to arrange it in the best possible manner. I want to be out of here before I am dragged into Uther’s next attack.”   
So, the next two days I spent all the time with Morgana who was reading my research findings as well as asking pertinent questions. By the end of the second day, we have made a powerpoint as well as a research document with proper citation.   
Now I was excited to share it with Arthur and Uther. The next morning at breakfast, I asked Arthur to visit me when he had time. I clearly told him it was important.   
\-------------------


	6. Arthur’s POV-August-2000

Arthur’s POV-August-2000   
After that fateful dinner where father and Merlin fought each other and then our first heart to heart discussion, I went to father and asked, “Father, I want fifteen more days. I am sure Merlin would acquiesce. We had a long discussion after dinner.”  
“Are you sure? If you fail to bond with him within the fifteen days, I will take drastic action.”  
“Yes, I am sure.”  
So, he gave me his word. I did not see Merlin much over the fifteen days. He was always busy. He was totally subsumed in his notes and I was welcome to join him in his room but was not allowed to disturb him. I started doing most of my work in his room and he would join me in my study. We spent almost all the time together when I was in the castle but we did not talk much. He was always looking into his notes and seems hundreds of miles away.  
Then about three days before the end of the deadline, he threw me out of the room and closed himself with Morgana. The two of them were together the next day as well and I was getting angry at being ignored.   
On the last day, Merlin came to me and asked me to join him when I had time. I would have immediately joined him but I had to answer a missive from my father.   
\-----------------   
When I entered father’s office, he was surrounded by Nimueh, Morgause and Cendred. All three of them were in deep discussion with him.   
Father said, “Arthur, today you will act. You lied to me and now you will make Merlin drink this liquid. He will turn into a girl. You will then sleep with him. The magic of the pact will do the rest.”  
I looked at him in horror and anger, “You cannot. I have until tomorrow.”  
“No. You will do it today. I don’t expect an argument. You may leave. Morgause gives him the potion,” he said angrily.  
Morgause handed me the potion. I uncorked it and turned it upside down. “I will not do this. I will not force Merlin and you cannot make me. I refuse.”  
I turned and was about to leave when everything went black.   
\--------------------


	7. Merlin’s POV-August 2000

Merlin’s POV-August 2000  
I was waiting in my room when the door opened. Three guards entered the room and forcefully held me. They were followed by Morgause who was smiling.  
“Just because you are powerful, you thought you would dictate us the terms,” she said as she came closer. “Kid this is not how the world works. I am powerful because I have magic and the crown at my side. You are powerful but you don’t have anyone to support you.”  
Then one guard took out his gun and hit it hard on my head.   
\--------   
When I opened my eyes, I realized that something was wrong. I sat up and knew what had happened. Morgause has forced me to change. I tried to turn back but I was powerless. My magic was suppressed.   
I must protect myself in a mundane way. I must lock the door and hide until my magic returns. Before I could, I noticed that Arthur was slumped on the chair next to the bed.  
“Arthur?” I shook him and he opened his eyes.   
There was no light in his eyes. He was drugged. He stood up straight and huskily said, “Merlin, you look so beautiful. I want you.”  
He was not in control. He has been drugged with Ecstasy to lower his inhibition and increase his sexual desire. With my change and without my magic, disaster was sure to happen.   
I tried very hard to stop Merlin but I was drugged as well. It was not Arthur’s fault and not mine but someone had planned this and dotted all their i’s and crossed all their t’s.  
\-----------------   
The next morning when I woke up, I was in bed with Arthur. Both of us were naked and I could feel a kind of soreness in my lower body which was related to a sexual experience.   
Before I could get out of bed, Arthur woke up too. He looked at me and then turned white. He started begging, “Merlin, I did not want to. I told them no. I was leaving and then I fainted. I tried to stop them.”  
I nodded, “Arthur you were drugged. It was not your fault. Can you please leave me for some time?”  
He left immediately.  
I took a long shower and settled down. The worst has happened. I was bonded to Arthur and most probably was pregnant with his child. I tried my magic and it had returned. I turned back to my original form.   
I must remind Gwaine because last night must have been tough on him. I focused on the meditation and strengthening the soulbond I shared with Gwaine. I put all my magic and hope into it but it looked weak and frail. After hours of work, it stabilized but something was wrong. Something had changed and that change was not due to the secondary bond with Arthur.   
I focused again and tried but it was still incomplete. I ran out of my room and into Morgana’s room. I did not bother to knock and shouted, “You have to go and find out what is wrong with Gwaine? Is my child okay? Morgana, go. Please.”  
Morgana immediately understood. I had told her everything after she heard about my bond with Gwaine and she agreed that I should live with Gwaine. So, she left immediately while I locked my self into my room.   
I sat down and went into my meditative trance. Nothing was working. Gwaine was alive but not healthy and I feared the worst. It could not be. We were in the eight-month and if he or she was born than they still had a chance to survive. I started looking for another thread. This time I was looking for a familial bond and not a soul bond. It took me a few hours before I could connect to it but it was so weak. I put everything, all my love, and hopes and dream for this little one into the bond. I thought positive things and put them into the bond. I thought of a family with three fathers and grandmother and great grandfather and dragons and everything an Emrys could be.   
I tried but after only thirty minutes the link had faded. There was nothing left. I could receive the desperation from Gwaine’s bond and I showered it will every ounce of love and hope for the future. I can’t lose Gwaine as well. I pushed my magic into healing the bond and the connection. I did not stop or move until I lost consciousness.  
\---------------


	8. Arthur’s POV-September 2000

I was filled with self-hatred when I left the room. Merlin looked so lost, so broken. At last, we have broken what could not be bent. My father broke him.   
I rushed into my room and sat there for hours under a cold shower. I could not move but then suddenly I was filled with a feeling of hope and future. Then there was only desperation and anger and then nothing.   
I immediately rushed to Merlin’s room which was locked. I tried to open it but it would not open. I tried to force it open. I used all my body weight but it would not open. I starting shouting for Merlin to open the door but it would not open. A few minutes later, the guards joined me and then when the ruckus increased, Morgause and Nimueh appeared who were shortly followed by father. The two witches pooled their magic and still the door did not budge and then they used it all up and had to sit down.   
I sat there next to the door until I slept and someone carried me to my room. For three days the door did not budge. Everyone tried. Every possible thing was tried and yet nothing happened. Then at lunch, a female Merlin came out. There was no color on her face and she was looking exhausted.   
She turned to me and said, “I am hungry, Arthur. Can you get me some food? Then I would like to sleep.”  
I immediately ordered the servants to run and get whatever they could get their hands on. Merlin ate very little and then slept. I stayed with him. I was not ready to leave. He would lock himself up.   
Morgana also stayed in the room but she looked ready to kill someone. She had not spoken a word since the day. She had been missing on the first day and even left on the second. It was like she did not care for Merlin.   
Merlin slept for three days. Gaius was magically feeding him. Morgana did not speak a word but she would disappear for a few hours every day. I could not bring myself to leave Merlin’s side.   
\---------   
Once Merlin woke up, he rushed to take a shower and then sat down for meditation. When Merlin was in his trance, I could feel love and warmth through the bond but I also felt as they were not directed to me. Merlin just sat there for hours until Morgana returned.   
She calmly spoke, “Arthur, leave. I need to talk to Merlin.”  
I snarled, “I will not leave him like this.”  
She stared daggers at me, “I need to talk to him and will help him. Leave. Go, rest, do whatever you want to do but don’t return for the rest of the day. Don’t make me or I will use my magic and you won’t be able to return till tomorrow.”  
I reluctantly left the room and she locked it. I stood with my ear to the door. Morgana was trying to get Merlin out of the haze and when he did, his first word was, “He is dead. Those monsters killed him.”  
It hurt so much. My partner was confiding in Morgana and not me. Morgana may have realized that I was earing as she made the door soundproof.  
Then I started to ponder. Who is dead? Which monster? But I knew no one who was dead.   
\-----------------  
Merlin remained as a girl after that. He looked like death. He did not speak. He did not smile. He spent half the day in meditation and the rest in the library.   
I did not sleep with him again. My partner was hurting. My soul bond was an indication of my partner's need and he was in a deep depression.   
Father, on the other hand, was excited. He called me for a meeting once Merlin started leaving the room and he was in his female form.   
“Arthur, it all clicked. The first requirements of the pact are fulfilled. The seed is planted. Now we only need a marriage ceremony and your life will be safe.”  
I did not say anything but Nimueh spoke up, “All the preparations are done but I need the guest list from the bride. We also need to have her gown made.”  
I shouted, “I will have a small wedding. He is not ready.”  
Father said, “No. It will be spectacular. We will host one thousand people and it will be aired live on national and all local and international televisions. It will be the wedding of the century. Nimueh you can approach Merlin.”  
I shouted “No. You can’t,” but neither of them paid me any attention.   
\------------  
The rest of the month to the wedding was quiet. Merlin did not speak or smile. He stayed holed up in the library. He did not even bother to listen to Nimeuh and the tailor. He did not give any measurement and the tailor was depressed. In the end, he took a picture and made the calculations from the picture. Nimueh glared at me and I told her to ask Morgana.   
After that, no one asked for Merlin’s input. Merlin refused to attend the bridal shower and he did not show up for the rehearsal dinner. It was very entertaining.   
Nimeuh ordered to Merlin, “Your highness you must attend the rehearsal dinner tonight. It is not like the bridal shower and must be attended. There will be thousands of dignitaries and members of your family.”  
Merlin did not reply to her and said to me, “I need to talk to Morgana if it is okay. Then he left the room.”  
I did not see Merlin again that day. I was waiting for the bride with the other guest. After half an hour, I gave up. I saw Morgana was talking with Gwaine who looked a bit white. He was surrounded by a small group including Elena and Hunith. Morgana stayed with them and ignored all protocol and ate with them. No one cared much as after two hours Nimeuh and Morgause came back and shook their head to father. They looked red and huffed up. For once both looked old and not at all regal.   
Father stormed out of the room and I followed him. He entered Merlin’s room. Merlin was sitting there reading a book.   
“You, insolent brat. You dare to disobey me…..”  
Father kept his monologue up for half an hour while I looked at Merlin who sat there absorbed in his book and did not care a bit about the fuss the king was creating. Once father stopped to take a breath, Merlin turned and said, “You should exercise more in this old age. Now get out of my room and close the door. Don’t ever enter without asking permission or you would not like it.”  
This set father off and he started shouting. He shouted for an hour but Once again Merlin was not paying him any attention. Nimeuh, Morgause, Gaius and everyone else who was important in father’s council stood on the door looking at this spectacle.  
At last, father sat down and kindly asked, “What do you want? Ask anything and it will be yours. Stop this. You are making a fool out of the royal family.”  
Merlin still ignored him. At last Gaius stepped forward and said, “Merlin, I did try. I warned them. Please don’t do this. Don’t punish all of us.”  
Merlin nodded, “I won’t.”  
What is Gaius talking about?  
Gaius bowed and asked, “Will you attend the marriage tomorrow?”  
“Yes. I will. Morgause, ensure that everyone who is anyone is there. Use the same way you bought me. When I am shown the list of everyone being there only then I will come. I don’t care if there are 500 or 5000 people. Now out. I am reading.”  
“You can’t order us,” Morgause shouted.   
Merlin did not reply and did not turn his head. His focus was back on his book.   
Gaius said, “It is better this way. He promised to come. We will save face otherwise the crown Prince of Albion will be left as a laughing stock and we all will be without our necks.”  
This made everyone move and everyone including father left. I moved towards him but he said, “Leave. I am not interested. We will talk tomorrow.”  
I stared at him and then gave up. I left. I never thought my marriage would be like this and leave me like the laughing stock. I went to my room. I did not attend to go to the party anymore.   
\-------------------   
The next day I stood at the alter when Merlin came in on the hands of Hunith. He had delayed the marriage as one of the three head priests of the New Church had decided to stay at home. Morgause had to subpoena him and he was bought under the escort. There were now fifteen hundred people.   
Merlin looked at me and gave me a weak smile. Then he turned took my hand and stood. The priest was quick and we took the vows. I had very standard vows and I read them.   
The priest asked, “Do you Arthur Pendragon, take this man to be your legally wedded wife?”  
“I do.”  
Merlin said he would make his own vow.   
“Arthur, it seems that you drew a short stick. I was not the best candidate for you but you and I were forced to bond. However, now that you are mine, I wow to respect you, to care for you, to love you and to protect you with everything I have. I will share all that is mine with you and share you with all that is mine. There will be no secrets amongst us and I vow to make you the happiest person on Earth. We will not be separated even in death as ours will be united even then.”  
Then the priest asked, “Do you Merlin Emrys, take this man to be your legally wedded husband?”  
Now Merlin looked at the priest and smiled. Then he turned to the crowd. “I would like if the King, The Head of Mundane Council, The Head of Magical Council, The Head of Church of New Religion, The Head of Church of Old Religion and the Prime Minister can step forward now.”  
“What is happening?” Nimeuh asked.  
“I need advice from some people and I would like if they step forward,” Merlin said with authority.  
“What advice?”  
“And what is your position?”  
“I am the Head of the Magical Council and Head of Church of Old Religion?”  
“Good. Then do you Nimeuh advise me to marry this man and do you agree to everything that has happened until now which led to this marriage?”  
She confidently said, “Yes.”  
The Prime Minister stood up, “I am the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Albion and head of Mundane Council.”  
“Good. Then do you Prime Minister Black advise me to marry this man and do you agree to everything that has happened until now which led to this marriage?”  
He replied confidently, “Yes.”  
Merlin asked this question from the Head of the Church of New Religion and father and both affirmed confidently.  
Then Merlin turned to the priest who was officiating the marriage, “What about you Sir, what will be your answer to my question.”  
“I would suggest you complete your wows.”  
Merlin nodded and then turned into his male form. Then he clicked his finger and his dress turned into a spectacular Black dress robe.   
Then he turned to the audience and said, “Gwaine, if you would join us know.”  
What was happening? I turned and saw as Gwaine stepped out of the audience and stepped towards us. Once again Hunith was leading him and he was smiling at Merlin. Merlin was smiling back.   
“What is happening?” Father shouted.   
Merlin turned to him and said, “Shut up and sit down. You made your move. Now it is my show.”  
He turned to the audience and said, “Who is the most powerful of you?”  
Mordred stood up, “I am?”  
“Can you check and confirm I have a soul bond?”  
Mordred nodded, “Yes, my lord.”  
Mordred said some incantation the for all of the worlds to see two golden lines came out. One towards me and one toward Gwaine. No this cannot be.   
Merlin laughed, “You must not be as strong as you think you are. How can you mess such a simple spell? Let's see if Morgause knows the stupid spell.”  
Mordred said, “It can't be.”  
Morguase did it again with the same result and she turned white.  
Merlin turned to her and said, “So, you are definitely stupid. You designed the whole test and did not check if the performance had a prior soul bond. Nimueh, do the test again?”  
The result did not change.   
Now Merlin turned to the priest, “I think we should change the entire ceremony. Did I not just promise Arthur that he will have everything that I have and I will share him with everything that is mine. So, Gwaine and Arthur must be married along with Arthur and me.”  
The priest turned red, “That is not allowed. I cannot marry men. I will not marry three men.”  
Merlin laughed, “Then I will have you excommunicated as you and your head just married a married man to another. I was married to Gwaine and I am sure judge Alastor and your records can confirm it. Now Excommunication is definitely in cards for you. Are you going to go ahead or should I look for another priest?”  
I stood there and stared at Merlin. What was happening? Why did I not know this?  
Father shouted, “That is not possible?”  
Merlin said, “Judge Alastor was our officiator and Lancelot and Percival were our witnesses. Can you three testify of our marriage now.”  
All three stood up and testified.   
Merlin said, “I am sure that the head of the records office will confirm all we say before I proceed.”  
The man picked up his laptop and ten minutes later said, “The information is correct.”  
Now both father Cendred and father Odin were white. Merlin turned to Father Odin, “Will you carry on or should I look for another priest. Your ex-communication is definite either way.”  
“I will not carry on.”  
“Okay. Step down.” He turned to Father Cendred and Father Olaf, “As the two leading men of the Chruch of New Religion will you or any of your priest officiate the marriage.”  
They unanimously said with hatred, “No.”  
“Then let’s clarify for the record once more that the New Chruch has given up its right to officiate any marriage under Albion Pact but not officiating this required marriage under the said act.”  
Now the two were silent. They looked uncertain and then as one they shook their heads. Merlin said, “Words please.”  
“No,” they once again said in a dangerously low voice.   
Merlin asked, “Did the head of records hear this confirmation. Did the people witness this confirmation? An Aye would do.”  
There was a chorus of aye.   
“You may take your seat. You cannot leave until I say so.”  
Father stood up, “Who are you?”  
Merlin sadly said, “Someone whose life you destroyed. So, I will not make anything easy for you. You had your fun now I will have mine. Now shut up and sit down. Next time only speak when spoken to.”  
When father was about to protest, Merlin said, “How would you like to sit here without clothes. I just need to click my finger and you will enjoy the rest of the marriage in your birthday suit.”  
Father immediately sat down.   
Merlin turned to the audience once again, “Is there anyone here who is competent in the ways of the Old Religion.”  
By now people were scared of Merlin so no one tried to show off. After five minutes of no response, Gaius stood up and asked, “My lord, there are many who are competent in their own practices. What do you require?”  
“Someone who is skilled in executing a three-way handfasting. I have the relevant text with me but I want someone who is of impeachable character and if not related to the fiasco which led to this marriage. Anyone who had an idea about this mythical twenty-five-year term and used it for their own purposes should not volunteer. I will not be gentle if you disobey me now.”  
After a long wait, Alator stood up. He bowed to Merlin and said, “I was not a part of the plan against the prince. I did not take any part in its execution and I was only informed by Gaius when you ordered the plan to be stopped. I promise this on my magic. I am a high priest of Old Religion and I can do the three-way hand fast. I would prefer to see your text first.” 

What was he talking about? What was the twenty-five-year myth? What plan was plotted against me?  
Merlin smiled at him. The first true smile I had seen, “I am happy to learn that we have trustable people in the government. You may lead. Morgana will give you the text.”  
I turned to Merlin and asked, “Merlin what plan and what myth are you guys talking about?”  
Merlin shook his head, “Wait till we are married. I would prefer a bit more authority before I out my last ace. Just listen to your heart. I did not come here on my own and I have paid the worst price to stand here. I will not say any more until we are married.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Alator came back. He looked at Merlin and asked, “How would you like the handfasting?”  
“Between three equals. Three connected together forever. Husband and consorts all the way around.”  
I liked the sound of it. Then Alator asked us to stand as three sides of a circle. All three of us holding each other’s hands and standing in a triangle with no head. Alator tied a knot on each hand combination and started a long spell which was repeated by us. I was surprised that the words were coming us of our souls. Once it was done, Merlin turned to Morgause and mockingly said, “My lady, if you will do the honor. I still cannot believe you know this easy spell.”   
Morgause turned red but did the spell and this time all three of us were connected with golden lines. I was shocked by myself and so was Gwaine. Merlin smiled at us and said, “Did I not promise equality. I shared everything with you. What more can I share than my love for both of you.”  
In reply, the two of us wrapped Merlin in a three-way hug and kissed each other in combination.  
Then Merlin said, “Thank you, Alator. You may guide the next stage of this soap opera now.”  
Then Merlin turned to the audience and said, “Thank you for joining us for our marriage. That has ended and we will have the reception dinner later in the evening. Now, this room and country are going to turn into an impromptu courtroom. Too many things have happened in the last few months that should not have happened but first let me give you a history lesson.”  
“About fifteen hundred years ago, a contract was signed between the King of the Mundane people, an Arthian Pendragon and the King of the Magical People, Ambrosius Emrys. Emrys did not desire rule and thus the Pendragon line became the single rulers of Albion. The pact was that in each generation the prince would find his compatible soul mate from the opposite kid and marry him and have children. This meant that if the prince was magical, he would find a mundane consort and if the prince was mundane, he would find a magical consort.”  
“There was no other stipulation in terms of this marriage. No age till which it must be executed. No requirement on nationality, color or gender. As things would have it, Arthian’s only heir found his magically, emotionally and intellectually compatible soul mate in Ambrosius’ youngest son. Thus, the Pendragon line merged with Emry's line.”  
“After reading the original contract which was available in the castle’s private library, I was interested to know how the concept of “Queen” and “Female Counterpart” came about when the original said, “Consort” and the first three translations truthfully said “Consort”. My answer came into the from the household concept introduced by the new religion which only accepted one male and one female family and that too came about 1300 hundred years after the establishment of New Religion and thus had nothing to do with the true New Religion. All that I say with citations will be available from the palace website within an hour of this speech. Also, relevant passages from those books will be made public so the common man can make the decision.”   
“The second part of this contract was about the living style of the people. Both kings agreed that the mundane and magical population of Albion will be allowed to live in a free country where there is no discrimination, no humiliation and no subjugation of rights of any one group or class of people.”  
“For six hundred years the King had the power and he ensures compliance. Then the magical and mundane councils were formed. For another four hundred years, the house Emrys controlled the magical council and the king controlled the mundane council so all was well. Then House Emrys got bored of the lower mortals. They became interested in expanding the scope of their control. How about moving to another planet? So, we let others control and the more we gave up, the more the magical council subverted to the mundane council. About three hundred years ago, Lord Micheal Emrys complained about the humiliation and house Emrys was thrown out of the magical council. Micheal Emrys was too busy as he was looking for a dragon egg in Ireland and thus never got around to fulfilling the requirements.”  
“What hogwash? Dragons,” Father Centered said.  
Merlin smiled, “I hatched one too about two years ago. I can invite him and we will see.”  
Then he produced some very deep voice from his throat and spoke a language no one had heard before.  
“But since that day the Emrys family have refused to take part in the compatibility testing. The more we refrained the more magic wanted us back. It was to such an extent that people of my family started proving themselves mad to get out of being roped into the marriage. You think Ygraine was a good match for Uther at 65% compatibility?”  
When people nodded Merlin turned to Morgause, “People do a matching between my mother and Uther.”  
We were shocked to see a ninety-five percent compatibility.   
Merlin laughed, “My mother had to prove herself to be dim-witted and politically unsavvy to be ignored. Uther married Ygraine and Mother was free.”  
Uther asked, “She did not want to marry me when we were so perfectly compatible.”  
Merlin nodded, “We could not marry into the ruling family and let the destruction continue. If people wanted to die at their own hands so why should we care? We already have our own planet where they live spans are longer. We have control over dragons and each one of us has enough power at ten that most people can never think about. We were not interested in your petty issues.”  
Uther said, “But she became a cook in my household. Would she not have preferred to be a Queen?”  
“And what was she famous for? She spent all the time in the library. She cooked in five minutes and all the rest of the time was for her research. She had to prove herself before the elders accept her on our planet. Everyone used to laugh at her. She would read text that intellectuals would not understand. She under the pen name of Lady Gloria was able to find the laws of Black Holes Negativity which is the leading work in her field. Why would she waste ruling a people doomed for failure? She is still on Earth as she wants to see and enjoy her grandchildren before she goes and joins our ancestors. My grandfather went about two years ago and he was ninety-eight so the mother has many years.”  
Just then a small-sized dragon entered the room and made a beeline for Merlin.   
“Aithusa, I am glad you could come. I want to introduce you to my two husbands. Gwaine you have already met. This is Arthur.”  
To my shock, the Dragon spoke, “Arthur Pendragon named after the Once and Future King. I like this one Merlin. He is young and can bear you many dragon riders.”  
I looked at the Dragon and said, “Yes, I will try to have many heirs. Merlin is pregnant with my first.”  
Aithusa turned to Merlin and then back, “No. He is not. He will not be able to bear in his female form. You should talk to your husband but I fear they will make sure you produce the first heir. Both of them are traumatized by the loss. You will have to help them get over the loss.”  
Merlin smiled, “Aithusa, I don’t think Arthur knows about our loss.”  
Aithusa turned to me and said, “You should know that it was not your fault. You were drugged.”  
Then she sat down beside Gwaine and me. I turned to Merlin who said, “I will tell in a few minutes,” and then he turned to the people, “So, you can see a walking, talking Dragon. If you might have heard the old stories or talked to a Druid you would know that Emry's line has always produced Dragon Lord. People who can communicate and control dragons. Yes, as I was explaining my mother or grandfather had no intention of being the ‘Queen’ so they proved themselves mentally deficient.”  
“I would have done the same but I befriended Arthur before I was eight and then I was always in bright company. By the time I understood the importance of keeping a low profile I was seventeen. I decided to go with emotionally incompatible and then magically weak. However, my decision was changed in one visit to a foster home where a magical child was mistreated. I changed my whole life and remade it to start a magical orphanage.”  
“Unfortunately, I was proven to be intellectual in Oxford and emotionally stable by my work. The last test was magical. I was invited for three tests and I did not go. I stayed away as I had no wish to proceed. I just did not know that we were so compatible that one kiss when we were twenty would complete having the soul bond. So, Morgause sent people who grabbed me from my home and into her testing center. It was very humiliating and I made all the staff give their magical oath that they believe the test to be scientific and non-humiliating. I wished I would never reach this stage but if I did, the more cards you controlled the better. And let me tell you, asking a female to open her legs and to let someone enter their finger and play around was humiliating in every aspect.”  
“I ignored the test as I almost started a coup, got married and went on Honeymoon. My husband was three months pregnant. Another special feature about the Emrys line is that the male can not only carry offspring’s in their male form but also, they can impregnate any man. We came back from the honeymoon and I was abducted and taken to the castle.”  
“I refused to turn into a girl so first I was beaten and starved. Then I was given to the Prince who was to try to win my heart so I would turn into a girl. I was soul bonded so nothing could break me. I spent half my day sending positive energy to my soul mate Gwaine and my unborn child through meditation. In the castle, I got to know that the Albion pact was making the prince faint. I did not believe this as the eldest Emrys son, I am the executor of the Albion Pact.”  
I looked at Merlin. Really?  
“If I really wanted to end the now dysfunctional pact, I would have done it but I did not. I loved Arthur so I would not take his life and thus someone was playing with him. Incidentally, Arthur gave me access to the private library and over the next few months I read. I read everything there was to read about why the Albion Pact was failing. My simple reason was to get out of this prison and not to soul bond with Arthur when I was already bonded to Gwaine. Arthur was a prince and needed a mate of his own. I was already taken.”  
I looked at Merlin with hurt. Did he not want me?   
“I did not want the situation we are in. Even if I loved him and wanted him, I did not want to become the executioner. I was happy in my small world. Then I found out enough evidence to convince me that Arthur’s fainting had nothing to do with the curse. Princess Morgana and I collected and summarised all the details of why the twenty-five-year cut-off was a myth. The document would be available from the Caste website along with many other documents verifying everything I said today.”   
“So, if the curse was a myth, that means that an accomplished healer like Gaius, who could differentiate between a two-year-old curse and a centuries-old curse, was lying. There was no way he is as powerful as he is claimed to be and cannot identify that the curse which made Arthur faint was just a fraudulent curse. I am Morgana visited Gaius. Gaius confirmed our hypothesis and he also said that there were numerous powers who wanted Arthur to get married so that the magical council can have a royal patron and stop the deterioration of magic and the discrimination of the magical people. The last three magical consort’s died prematurely leaving a huge gap. I told Gaius to end the curse and tell the powers that if they acted against Arthur it will not be good for their wellbeing.”  
“I assumed the powers understood that when a member of House Emrys spoke, they should listen. But unfortunately, they thought that because we were not interested in this world, we can be pushed over. Those powers went to Uther and convinced him to use drugs on me and Arthur. I was forcefully turned into a female and my magic was suppressed. Arthur was given inhibitors and drugs to make his sexual drive overtake his mind. They forced a drug-induced Arthur to rape me. The only reason the bond completed was that I knew he was drugged. If he had willingly come to my bed, he would have been castrated by the bond and left to die.”  
“Anyway, they forced Arthur to rape me and form a soul bond. It formed. They were successful. Everything should have been perfect and I should have been their perfect queen who helps them to raise the standards of magical people.”  
“Yet, they made a fault. They ignored my bond with my other husband and my unborn child. Gwaine was eight months pregnant. When Arthur forced a bond with me, my magic targeted the entire bond to Arthur. The pain induced early labor on Gwaine. Our son was born prematurely. He was born in a bed and not in a hospital. They took him to the hospital but he died and with him your chance of living in your bubble. Nothing is more important than a child to an Emrys and everyone in this nation has a hand in the death of my child.”  
“I begged them to let me go back to my husband and child. I did everything to not become the consort as when an Emrys would take his rightful place, the magic of Albion would find corrective solutions. The Albion you knew will no longer exist. But did they hear? No. They wanted a magical savior and they will get it. However, they will hate every second of it.”  
Nimueh said, “Lies. All lies. You have no power over us.”  
I looked at Merlin who was smiling and then said, “Let me start with something easier. To all those mundane who wanted me to lose my manhood and truly believed I should live like a woman, you will have sexual organs of both men and female but so deformed that no one would want you. You will bear this curse until you truly repent.”   
Immediately, I saw half the men and women in the crowd started screaming. The men were now exposing extra-large deformed breasts while the females had extra-large deformed pricks in their dresses.   
Once the shouting stopped, “Merlin said, the only solution to your problem is true repentance. A male is a male and a female is a female. A male may want to live like a female and a female may want to live like a male but that is choice. No one should make the choice away as that is discrimination. This curse works as the people of Albion have been discriminating against the position of consort.”  
The Prime Minister stood up, “You can’t do this?”  
Merlin laughed, “You of all people have no right to say this as you were nominated by these people and you gave this right to me when you agreed that I should marry Arthur after everything. The right to punish the Mundane comes from you. Thank you for your support in showing the mundane people of Albion their folly.”  
Now Merlin turned to the Church of New Religion, “Fathers by your right, those aligned with the church of New Religion will only seek what is prohibited. They will seek men, whores, and animals. Those who want to be celibate will not be able to stop and you will only speak the truth. To break this curse, you will find the true New Religion and condemn all that you have added over the years. Only the true new religion can save you and anything else will lead to the destruction of the religion.”  
Father Cenred cried, “The Pope will never allow this?”  
“Well, the Pope cannot enter Albion and survive the curse. It is based on Albion and only those who shun the modifications of the New Religion will be allowed to procreate and live a normal life. Don’t worry about the Pope. He will excommunicate you all very soon if you do not break the curse. My power to curse the New Religion comes from you and I thank you for helping me show the members of the New Religion their weaknesses.”  
Father Olaf shouted, “We will kill you and this curse will end.”  
Merlin shook his head, “Don’t try. I and my mates are protected in ways you will never understand. For a try, Morgana can you summon three guards.”  
Morgana immediately bought three men. Merlin said, “Take your guns out and shot the three of us. This is the order of your Prince’s consort.”  
They took out their guns and Merlin said, “Arthur, standstill. Trust me.”  
I wanted to jump when the bullet was coming my way but I stood and just before it touched me, the bullet lost speed and fell. I looked at the other two who were grinning and high-fiving each other. Then both turned to me and said, “High-five.”  
Obviously, my husbands said so I did the high five.  
Then he turned to the guards and said, “How about you trying gutting us or stabbing us with your knives.”  
The three of us turned around and waited until some people in the crowd started hooting. I turned and saw that the guard was looking at his knife in disbelief. Rather than kill us it had bent like its stuck steel.  
Merlin asked, “Morgana the poison vials”  
Morgana came to us carrying a tray with three vials of poison. She gave us on each and said, “Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur as I really want them to pay for what they did, I am following the orders. But don’t think you can get away from this after today. I am the older one here.”   
“Definitely. You are the best.” Gwaine said and hugged her first, “If you were not there, I and Merlin would have died. I had lost my child and husband. He had lost us too. You were our bridge, our strength. I will never forget it. I am forever your younger brother to command. It helps that you are my sister in law anyway.”  
Morgana hugged him and said, “I am sorry that happened but I am sure when you are pregnant next time both your husbands will be there or I will kick their asses.”  
Then the three of us turned to the audience and drank the poison and waited for ten minutes before Merlin continued, “Save us the headache of paperwork and yourself the legwork. If you have some truly brilliant idea like blowing up a building, I can confirm it will not work. The Albion pact would protect us until it feels that we have done enough to help the people and turned the country into a sustainable country for non-discriminating, non-humiliating and self-aware free people. When that is done, I promise you I will take my mates and got to Eymeria, the planet for my people.”  
Then he continued, “The third group who needs to learn a lesson and who is most certainly in my command by mistake of birth are the Magical people. For all the magical practitioners who insisted that the humiliating practice was scientific, I ask your magic to humiliate you in the worst possible way at the worst possible time for a period of seven years. By then, if you have repented, the curse will end otherwise it will continue until you repent.”  
Morgause shouted, “You cannot do that” and as she said it, she pee’ed in her gown.   
Gwaine laughed, “Morgause first learn to control your bladder. You have pee’ed at our wedding slash judgment day ceremony.”  
Morgause was red while Morgana added, “Oh, let me help you.”   
She flicked a hand and the pee disappeared.  
Then Merlin said, “To all those who aided in this humiliation, magical or mundane, may you be humiliated for three years. Now for the interesting parties. The one with truly criminal intent."  
“To all the members of the Church of Old Religion and to all the Magic users of Albion, may your magic judge your intentions. Your magic will be your salvation. For some it will be slightly hurt, for some castration, for some loss of magic and some who truly did evil with their magic, the justice your magic will dish out is death. I don’t know your hearts but you magic knows about both your deed and your reason. May mother magic be your judge. So, I have spoken, so mote it be.”  
Nimeuh shouted, “You, stupid boy, what have you done?” and she could not speak as she fell down screaming. The magical people were divided into three groups. The first and the most obvious one included Nimueh, Morgause, and Mordred, they were screaming in pain. It looked like they would get a heart attack. The second group was of those who were clutching their hands or hearts as if in pain but were not actually screaming; this group included Gaius and Alice. The final group included Alator, Hunith, Gareth and many of those from Merlin’s orphanages who were looking around in shock and horror.   
The ear-splitting screams continued for fifteen minutes and then those who were screaming passed out. At last, once again there was complete silence and people were wondering if Merlin was done.   
Merlin turned to father and said, “King Uther you like to take away options from people and have them turn into girls. Your punishment fits the bill. For every night for at least the next seven years, you will turn into a female and offer your body to the guards and servants of the castle. You will also carry seven children to term. This hobby will end when you have repented. So, I have said and so mote it be.”  
Then Merlin turned to the audience and clearly said, “Those who have survived all these judgments are invited to attend our wedding reception. We also want to invite local people of Albion to celebrate with us. The first five hundred people who have not been found guilty to any judgment will be invited to celebrate our handfasting. Bring your children as well. The Children from Ambrosius Orphanage and Mother Goose Orphanage will be joining us in this celebration. Thank you.”  
Then he addressed Hunith and said, “Mother it is time Arthur met my family. Please join us in the adjoining room.”  
Then he took my and Gwaine’s hand and gestured to Morgana to lead the way and for Alator to bring up the rear. I followed in a haze. I never expected my marriage would be like this. I thought father would arrange everything but it seemed he has annoyed the wrong person and given someone more powerful than him the lead.   
Once we were in the room, Merlin turned to me and Gwaine and said, “I will be returning to my Orphanage and other projects after the honeymoon. I never wanted to lead and as I have bagged a Prince and an Earl, so it is their duty to lead. I will only suggest and mostly stay out of the public eye. You will be the face and heart that make Albion perfect. Morgana will lead the Magical Council. I will take up projects which I like. Thus, after introducing you to my family, I will take the back seat and you will the front. I have spoken enough to last the three of us and Albion for our mortal lives. I think you agree.”   
Then he kissed the two of us and then Morgana on the cheek.   
Morgana said, “I have seen many dangerous and powerful people yet the one person I thought was not dangerous was the most dangerous. I was trembling. I told Arthur that we must separate our selves from Uther as we did not want your wrath. And when we said wrath we were focusing on the menu of social dinners and never something as wide scale as this.”  
Gwaine snorted, “I did expect Merlin would react like this and that is why I tried to petition to all of you to let me meet him. Well, those who stopped it paid the worst.”  
I said, “I did not new anything. I was expecting Merlin to be another pawn on board with father as King and Nimueh as Queen. I never expected anything of this sort and I was very turned on and surprised thus I could not even raise an objection.” Then I turned to Gwaine and said, “We must control our husband. I guess this is why he has two soul mates. He cannot be held by one.”  
Gwaine laughed, “As if I don’t know. I have been married to him for two years and I was never able to control him. Maybe between the two of us, we can keep him busy and entertained that he forgets his slightly out of the world ambitions.”  
I caught Gwaine’s meaning and smirked, “That can be arranged.”  
Merlin started blushing, “Hey, not fair. You three can’t gang up against me like that.”  
Just then someone else joined, “I think we all need to help them. This guy is out of control. One morning he had changed the structure of the UK’s politics and pruned all the bad trees. I think Arthur and Gwaine need all the help.”  
I turned and saw it was Elena who was rushing to hug Merlin.   
I asked, “You know him?”  
“Yes. I am his best friends’ wife and messenger for the day.”  
A big muscular man stepped forward, “I am Percival. Welcome to the family. Keep your Fridays free or you will find your self kicked by a few very angry women.”  
A slightly darker female answered, “And one of the ones kicking will be me. I am Gwen and I am a housewife which means I am the friend on call.”  
A handsome young guy stepped forward and said, “I am Lancelot and I am Gwen’s worse half. I do agree with Percival about Friday evenings. Elena, Freya, and Gwen are very strict and expect adherence to Friday policy. Merlin is the sneaky enforcer.”  
“And I would be Freya and I am Merlin’s better half in the business. Don’t worry at home he is all yours well not all yours but you two can share.”  
Gwaine said, “And this is family. Friday nights belong to the family. Morgana, you are invited too. Hunith is more flexible and only request a minimum of one Sunday lunch per month as a family.”  
Morgana beamed, “I will try to be there as often as possible.”  
Before I could speak, Gwaine said, “Don’t argue. You won’t have an option. Merlin will take care of your calendar. Once he meets your secretary and your PR manager, neither will ever keep you away from the family.”  
Then Merlin turned to Alator and said, “Alator can I ask you to guard my family. I would like to make certain changes to the reception hall and I would like to leave. There are many who will foolishly believe they can hurt my family and getaway. I would appreciate your help and would prefer if the public does not see me angry for a long time, maybe not ever.”  
Alator bowed, “Yes, my lord.”  
“Please don’t bow. I am Merlin and I prefer simplicity to such excesses that create barriers. We can be friends and I look forward to hearing from you.”  
“It will be my pleasure,” the Duke of Connaught and Head of Magical army who never laughed or smiled in public beamed at Merlin.   
Merlin left and his so-called family enveloped me. They even included Morgana in all their discussions and soon Morgana was in a world of her own with Gwen. Both of them discussing the plot of some low rating tv production. Gwaine did not leave my side and kept a productive hand around my shoulder at all times and it felt perfect. His hand belonged there and I will ensure no one ever has the power to remove it. I might have many years before I become King but even as a prince, I can assure my family is safe.  
\----------------  
When we reached the reception hall, it was totally changed from the day before. There were a few hundred children waiting for us with flowers. Then three children steeped forward and boldly took Gwaine, mine and Merlin’s hand and started leading us into the room. The other children were doing the same for those who followed us.   
The room was divided into two sides. One was clearly for the children. It had slides and many other activities and games for the children. The other side was for the adults. It had a dance floor, bar and snacks table.   
After the children had led the adults, they would go to the kiddie are and start their own enjoyment. Merlin spent the first hour with us. He danced with both of us and a few females but then he escaped to the children’s side. Soon many other adults followed him. Once again, Merlin was confusing the people. Was he the angry ruthless executioner of the morning or was he this person who was making the day for the hundreds of orphans he had collected. The children were not scared of him and at all times he was surrounded by children. He gave piggyback rides in his trux and even Gwaine gave some of those rides. He told stories and his magic would provide the picture. Dragons flying in the air, knights trying to kill them. In most of his stories, the Knights were the bad guys and dragons the good guys. He was also carrying younger ones. The kiddie food was different as well and the media reported more on the party celebration of the Orphans than of the adults.   
As expected, my father was missing but I was having such a lovely time that I did not even notice. Even those nobles and dignitaries who had survived Merlin’s judgments were more friendly and were enjoying the change. There were even some tables for the adults to play games and those tables were well utilized.   
There were also goodie bags for all. Each bag had one dragon and the kids loved it as it could flap its wings. There was no surprise that the dragon looked like Aithusa.   
In the end, The Herald announced that it was the most successful Reception and the people loved both their new Consorts. By entertaining their children and welcoming them into their wedding reception, the new Prince Consorts were already on their way to become Albion’s most beloved royals.   
\---------------   
I was not surprised when Merlin threw away the Honey Moon reservations and itinerary that Nimueh made and the three of us discussed it like equal partners between bouts of hot sex. It was also not surprising that Gwaine took the lead for Honey Moon preparation as he was still the biggest party boy amongst the three of us.   
A month after the honeymoon, I threw up in the morning. Immediately Gwaine and Merlin worriedly gathered around me but when I threw up the next day, they both were grinning. So, it was also no surprise when I was the first amongst my consorts to get pregnant. The Albion Pact has been fulfilled in the most unexpected way and most of Albion was rejoicing at the changes while the rest were being forced into action. I am sure we will make Albion a better place for both Mundane and the Magicals.   
\-------------------


End file.
